Trying to Forgive
by earlschibiangel
Summary: She reached the top just as the sound of someone crashing through a door filled the dark night air and jumping down she began to run as her name was screamed out into the starry night, but she didn't stop even though she didn't know where she was going.
1. Chapter 1

Sam sighed as she lay in her cot, the sunlight outside filling the space as it shone through the windowpane over her head. She would have loved to draw some curtains over said window, but as her mother- in-law forbade such things she was stuck with the sun blinding her every morning. Her mother-in-law hated her with a passion, the older lady having been a widow and divorcee in the years she had been married.

She seemed to abhor Sam for no other reason than the fact that she was bitter, but said raven haired female knew differently. She had heard about the gentleman that had been the woman's second husband, the one that had left her for a younger and prettier female. The fact that the woman had had black hair seemed to irritate her more when her son fell for someone with similar coloring. Sitting up she frowned at the space she had been forced to call home all these years of her marriage.

She had been given a splendid room when she had first married her husband of five years now, but that had been when they had first been married. As the first year passed and Sam could bare him no heir her husband changed to a monster, his thirst for a child so unnatural. She had been only twenty at the time and unused to the male gender, save for her one guy friend, but he had been gone for forever, his marriage to a girl of his own choice taking him away from her.

Sure, they had been the ones to move, but Sam had not heard one word from him since his marriage even though he had promised to write to her at every chance he got. That had been five years ago when he had married first and then her marriage had followed shortly after. The only reason she had married her husband had been for how he had treated her, for her husband was not a handsome man, and the other fact had been that her mother had pushed it because the family was wealthy and would ensure their future.

Sam hated being married and vowed that she would never marry again if something befall her husband. The sound of her mother-in-law coming up the stairs that lead to Sam's room echoed loudly. It was slow and the older woman's cane tapped every step like a drum in the beauty's ears.

"Samantha!" came the call that came every morning. Her mother-in-law loved to wake her up, startle her out of bed, but over the years Sam had found that waking up super early stopped that... for the most part. It seemed to anger the old lady since that was part of her fun. "Get up!" As the door swung open Sam stood, her amethyst gaze boring into the older lady's own blue ones.

"Yes, Mrs. Francis." That was just her last name because Sam was forbidden to even use her mother-in-law's first name, Dorothy. The older woman glared at the younger female, her hate for the girl before her strong and unwavering. Her son had picked the woman before them for her looks, not her status and Dorothy hated her. The woman was a beauty and when she was allowed out she had caught all the male attention. When they threw their party for the engagement the older woman had noticed how upset most of the male populace had been and it had angered her. Had the woman slept with all the men?

Sam knew about the accusations that had been thrown around since the engagement and had found them appalling because she was not a whore and had never slept with anyone save for her husband, but her mother-in-law still felt that she was lying even when her son had clarified it. It was the only nice thing he had done since their marriage.

"Get dressed and get to dining hall because we have things to discuss." Walking away Sam was left glaring at the back of the woman she hated.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found the pair of females alone at the breakfast table, the servants rushing to feed them. Sam hated the over abundance of help for she had not wanted servants. Her husband's family couldn't seem to live without them and while her own mother had been the same way Sam hated it. On particular servant rushed forward, the dark haired lad no older than ten. He placed the mail before Dorothy while at the same time trying to stay far from the older woman. She was known to beat a servant indiscriminately so most stayed out of her way unless necessary.

"Where is my husband this morning?" the raven haired beauty inquired even though she could really care less where the _man_ she had married was. Dorothy said nothing as she picked through the letters in her hand slowly. Sam didn't force it because she didn't really feel up to messing with the older woman and her temper. That's when she noticed that Dorothy had stopped on a particularly beautiful blue envelope, her blue eyes hardening as she lowered her grey head down to conceal it. Sam knew that envelope. It was her great aunt's signature envelope. The young woman hated this ritual.

"Your husband is going to be gone for the day with his friends as they are competing later this week." The older woman looked up. "His Polo match is this week so he must be ready, not that he needs practice as he is the best one out here." Still clutching the letter in her wrinkled hand Dorothy stared Sam down. She said nothing more as she opened the letter. Sam wanted to say something, but knew that if she did then the older woman would trash the letter as she had done on occasion. Pulling out the contents the older woman began to read. After a few moments she threw it at Sam, her face twisted in disgust. "It seems that your aunt requires you to visit her." That wouldn't happen save for the fact that the last time she had seen the doctor he had insisted they let the young girl have a vacation since she was looking a little peaked.

Reading the letter herself Sam felt her color drain. Her great aunt had been her rock through it all and it seemed that she was feeling a little ill. Looking up to her mother-in-law she opened her mouth, but before she could the older woman shot her down.

"No, we need you to perform your task as a dutiful wife," Dorothy spat.

"The doctor said that I may not be able to if I am continually under stress to do so," Sam rebutted. "Let me go and see to her health for a matter of a month. When I return I shall be healthy and relaxed, more able to give your family an heir." The older woman opened her mouth to say _no_ again when the sound of a car pulling up interrupted her.

"The master has been hurt!" came a cry. The older woman's eyes grew wide and shoving back her chair she was gone leaving Sam there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**sammansonrepilica & Fantasma29**, hope you enjoy it. I will also be posting this on another site with the graphic parts that I plan to leave out of this version. Thanks for adding this to your alerts.

**ShadowDragon357**, yeah she does, not always, but hey it wouldn't be fun without a little angst.

* * *

Her husband was brought in with the aid of several of his staff, the men working slowly to move him into his room as his mother buzzed around them with commands to hurry and to be careful. As everyone rushed around him Sam didn't move, her spot in the chair permanent as she watched them move him away from her.

"Mrs. Francis," came a soft voice to her right. Sam blinked before looking to meet the eyes of a concerned looking maid, the small white girl holding out the phone. Amethyst eyes met green ones as the maid pushed the phone forward. "The Lady has requested for you to notify the doctor of the Master's injury." Sam nodded even as she knew that the Lady had probably commanded this task to be done. Taking the phone she watched with sick fascination as another staff member cleaned up the small puddles of blood from the white tiles of the dining hall. Dialing the number to their doctor she continued to watch the blood get smeared in circles.

_Am I bad for wishing he would die?_ she asked herself after hanging up with the doctor who promised to be here in minutes. _I would be fr-_ Her train of thought was interrupted as she looked toward the letter before her. She wouldn't be allowed to leave now, not with her husband being incapacitated at that moment. _I need to leave._ Standing up she headed for the door, the afternoon sun hot on her cold skin as she felt her small frame begin to shake. As the birds chirped outside the door the small raven haired woman watched as an expensive looking black car pulled up the drive, the man behind the wheel the doctor she had called just moments before. As soon as the car stopped the older male rushed forward, but stopped short when his eyes fell on Sam, her skin so white she appeared grey.

"Mrs. Francis, did I not tell you to rest the last time I was here?" he inquired, his concern evident. She waved him off as he tried to check her pulse. Pointing toward the area where wails of sadness were coming from and when several staff members were running to a from she told him that her husband needed his aid. Though the doctor hesitated he did leave her. "I will be back," he warned as he headed down the hall. Sam nodded, her mind numb. She was never going to leave this place. She would be stuck with her mother-in-law and if her son failed to live from what could be a fatal injury then she would blame Sam. The small raven haired beauty would be forced to be a widow for forever, never allowed to move on.

Looking toward the door she waited for the exit of the doctor, her mind running wild all sorts of thought on how this could end. It didn't take long, an hour at the most, before the doctor left the room and came over to her, the sounds of her mother-in-law crying out in anguish.

"Mrs. Francis, your husband has suffered a tremendous blow to his bottom half and will never be able to walk again." Sam nodded, her mouth unmoving as she had no words to say. "He will require a lot of attention, but in your current state that is something you can not give him even at your mother-in-law's insistence. I have given her my opinion and although she wishes for you to stay here she will allow you to take a trip away from it to recoup. In that time I suggest that you rest and eat right. Get yourself back on track." There was no mention of coming back and she knew he was thinking that she shouldn't. The man before her had known her since she had been a babe, hell, the man had been there when she was born so he knew that she was suffering mentally under the thumb of the elder Mrs. Francis. Nodding to her he left just as said woman exited the room her son lay in.

"The doctor has once again informed me that you are still looking rather peaked and would have me send you away to rest. I am afraid that he has pointed out the danger you could put my son if you were to assist in such a ragged manner so I will allow you to go to your aunt's home to check up on her, but do as the doctor wants and rest. I want you coming back ready to do your wifely duty." With that the older woman walked away. This was her chance! Sam could leave and she would never have to return, but then she felt it, that knowledge that she would indeed have to return because her mother would come looking for her. Heading for the table she grabbed the letter, the paper crumpling slightly as she looked down at it.

_I am coming._

* * *

The next day found her ready for travel, her bags packed light and her expression grim as she tried to hide the excitement she felt at finally leaving the one place that had caused her nothing but misery. Walking into her husband's room she expected him to tell her not to leave as his mother had done, but it was the exact opposite.

"So you're finally fucking tired of me, huh?" he spat, his anger making him turn red even as most of him was still pale from the loss of blood. "I knew that you would find a way to leave me, but you can go because I don't fucking want you here anyway!" That was shocking to hear because as much as he disrespected her and hit her he had never told her to leave. All this time he had forbade her from leaving and now he was kicking her out.

"I am o-"

"Shut up! You mean nothing to me, Samantha! I only married you per my mother's wishes!" That shocked her even more, her words silenced by his words of hate and anger. She could tell by the gleaming of his brown eyes that he hated her. "I wanted nothing to with our marriage, but I married you and when you still failed to produce an heir for my family I knew I had made the wrong choice." That one stung. It wasn't clear who had the issue with producing a child, hell, it could be either, but he continued to claim it was her.

"Joshua," she began only to be cut off again. She wasn't sure why she needed to fight this. Him telling her this made her sure their marriage would be over soon. Being a divorced woman was horrible, but at the same time she was sure she would be happier. He reached over to the side of the bed where his nightstand was, the lamp that had once been there gone.

"I have been meaning to give this to you for a while now," he said as he pulled out some papers. "My mother was always around though and so I didn't wish to burden her with this, but now I can." He handed her the papers, the ink on them dry so she knew it really had been a long time since they had been written up. Looking at them she realized it was an annulment. He was throwing their marriage out to the world as being non existent. She looked to him for clarification even as she knew that he was setting her free. It was a joy more than a shock, but she still felt it. "Sign them and don't come back." Sam wasted no time taking the pen from his trembling fingers as she signed the document.

Saying nothing she left the room, her wedding ring still on her finger as she hustled down the hall. She didn't see her mother-in-law as she exited the house before heading for the car that waited for her. She didn't look for the older woman either as she hopped in the back of the car, the plush leather seats already heated from the sun. In fact, she didn't look up at the large house as the car pulled off, her eyes on the ring still on her finger with the knowledge that it might take a minute for the divorce, no, the annulment, to be finalized, but from this moment she was free to do as she wanted.

* * *

It took a few hours but soon Sam found herself on a ferry, the car left to her per her soon to be ex-husband. She took a deep breath as the ferry moved across the large body of water that separated her from her destination. Her aunt lived relatively close and yet it took a day to get there. The Francis' had lived in Chatham-Kent and her aunt lived in Amity. Looking out at the water again she found her mind going back to what had transpired and the fact that he had really let her go. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind, something wasn't right. Shaking it off she headed back to the car where she laid down to nap, her dreams full of monsters and demons that taunted and frightened her.

When she awoke two hours later the small woman found herself still exhausted, the nightmares refusing to let her sleep decently. Looking out she saw that they were drawing close to the other side of the lake, just a matter of minutes from the dock. Crawling out of the back seat she sat back down in the driver seat. Those next few minutes were spent looking over the map to ensure that she reached her aunt's home.

As the boat lurched to a stop Sam started her car and waited for them to give her the go head to leave the large ferry. People walked by her on their way to their own vehicles. As others started their car around her she again felt that nagging sense that something was off.

Shaking it off once more she drove out behind the other cars on her way freedom and she was going to enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fantasma29, **maybe...

**ShadowDragon357, **you are just reading my thoughts! You and Hellbreaker must be on the same mindtrack as me because you both can see my thoughts after I have put them on paper.**  
**

**No One'sTwilight, **you will see. Most of it is her nervousness. She can't believe that after all those two put her through she is free.

**sammansonrepilica,** soon...

* * *

It wasn't too terribly bad, the trip down to her aunts but the poor woman couldn't get an ounce of sleep so as she pulled into Amity she decided to stop and rest. Pulling over as the moon rose high in the skies she locked her doors and laid back in her seat promising herself that she would only be resting for an hour or two...

Click... Click...

_What the hell? _Sam opened her eyes slowly as the sun filled the car's interior. The heat hit her arms and her upper body without hitting her face so when she opened them she wasn't completely blinded, but she was still forced to blink. "Huh?"

Click... Click...

Turning toward the annoying sound she let out a curse as she grasped her heart in shock. There stood a very muscular male, his ice blue eyes full of worry as he studied her. _Fuck. I fell asleep for too long._ Starting the car she rolled the window down a slit as the man leaned back.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, his voice so husky that the raven haired beauty felt a shudder down her spine and goosebumps on her arms. Nodding she found she couldn't speak, those ice blue eyes warming slightly at her wide eyed expression. "Can I help you?" That time she shook her head, her mouth still refusing to produce a sound. This time he let out a chuckle, the sound soft and yet to her it sounded so loud. "Can you talk?"

That made her smile for some reason. "I am fine, thank you." He smiled too, his teeth straight and white as he nodded. "I, um, am not homeless or anything," she said, the need to explain herself to this man foreign to her. She _never_ explained her actions and yet this man before her, a total stranger at that, made her feel that need to.

"I didn't think that," he said as the sun rose high behind him. "I thought you were hurt or something." She shook her head. "So what is a woman doing out here, parked on the side of a road sleeping?" When she said nothing he continued. "Surely you aren't homeless." Then it hit him, his eyes taking in her bone structure. "Hell, are you a Manson?" That startled her as she nodded. "Auntie Manson's child?" Sam shook her head with a laugh escaping her lips.

"I am her niece," she clarified. "You know my aunt?" He nodded.

"That is the biggest troublemaker and a flirt at that." Oh, he did know her aunt. Her aunt, though getting on in years, still loved men and they loved her too. The sweet woman could charm the birds from the trees if she so wanted. "She should be at the house already up stirring up the children with her large breakfasts."

"Oh. She cooks for you?" He nodded.

"For my family really. My mother has fallen pregnant again, not that I want to know the information and I am sure that you don't want to imagine such a thing, but yeah, your aunt volunteered to make food for my siblings." Sam had been worried about her aunt and here she was finding out that she was alright. That was a good thing, but at the same time she felt there was a trap waiting for her when she saw her aunt. "If you want I can walk that way and you can follow in your car. I offered her a ride, but she refuses. Maybe she would take a ride from you."

"Maybe." _Or maybe she has given me a ride. _She could see that he was waiting for her answer so giving him the affirmative she said, "You might as well get into the passenger seat because I would feel bad for you walking when I have a perfectly empty seat." He seemed surprised at her gesture and it showed clear on his face. "I believe that you won't hurt me."

"How do you know I'm not so rapist or something?" He was right, but at the same time he voiced the question something told her that she was safe.

"I know evil when I see it," was her simple reply as she hit the button to unlock her doors. He shrugged and moved to join her in the car, his six foot form easily folding into her car. He closed the door gently, the slam shaking the car only a bit as she put the car into motion.

"You just need to go straight and make a right." Silence greeted him as she nodded. As the silence drew out he asked the question that seemed to be in his mind. "Don't mind me, but um, what did you mean by that last comment?" She stiffened and he noticed that right off the bat she wished she hadn't said it. "Sorry." She shook her head as she made a turn. "Um, up the road a bit."

"You shouldn't be sorry since _I _was the one that said it."

"I can tell you were a little regretful after saying it, but I can't imagine how a woman like you should have to say those words." She smiled now, the smile sad as she pulled up to what could only be the most interesting building on the block. Pulling to a stop, her mind telling her this was his parent's place even though she had never met him before. Even he seemed shocked that she had stopped. "Um... Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, I am sorry, I don't know what made me, but for some reason this place," she stopped with a shake of her head. "Nevermind. It would just sound crazy." He reached out, his hand falling on her right hand that rested on the steering wheel. The contact seemed to shock them both as she let out a gasp and he pulled back, the look in his eyes one of confusion.

"I was going to say that it wouldn't be crazy." She looked at him, the words from before forgotten. "Whatever you were going to say." Her mouth formed an "O" as she remembered what they had been talking about. Around them the streets were pretty slow, people just walking, not driving as they enjoyed the sunshine.

"Oh, um the house just seemed to tell me to stop." That made his brows rise, but he wasn't looking at her like she was crazy, in fact he seemed to like her answer. "So, um, lets go and see my aunt." Getting out of the car she followed him up the walkway, her head craning back to take in the neon sign above her that read _Fenton Works_. "So, what do your parents do?" He smirked.

"Fight ghosts." That seemed to snap her back, her head dropping to look at him, perhaps to see if he was pulling her leg or telling the truth. "Seriously." She said nothing as she walked past him, his smirk playing with her heart. He was just too sexy and knowing that she had just met him didn't stop her heart from yearning.

"I can believe it," she said as he walked to open the door for her. "I saw some ghosts growing up, but never knew anyone who fought them." As they walked in something came flying at them. It knocked him back a step as what appeared to be a five year old girl jumped into his arms.

"Danny!" the little girl screamed. "Andy is being mean!" Sam smiled when he gave her another smile as he pulled the little girl into his arms so that Sam could see her more clearly. The small redheaded child noticed her right away, her blue eyes growing wide. "We have a guest!" she cried, now struggling to get out of Danny's arms. The male to her right released the child and off she went.

"Be prepared," he warned as the small girl disappeared around the corner. The raven haired beauty raised a brow just seconds before yelling was heard and four children from the ages five and up came running at her. They stopped short as a yell was heard and Sam thanked god her aunt was there as the older woman came around the corner waving a spoon with gravy. She stopped when she saw Sam and the look in her eyes was one of surprise and happiness.

"Samantha!" she cried out, her smile wide. "Oh thank god! I was so worried!" The old woman could move and soon she had Sam in her arms. "How in the world did you get out of that god aw-" she stopped when she realized she was standing with children around her legs and Sam was looking pale at the words coming out her mouth. "Oh, sorry, we can talk about that later when there aren't so many young ones lurking around."

"Move on," Danny said as he ushered the children into the other room before turning to Sam. "You, um, could join us if you would like." The raven haired beauty was torn as she stood there not wanting to be ungrateful and at the same time she really wanted to get away from all the people, but instead she nodded. Looking to her aunt her gaze promised they would be talking later. "Are you sure?" He was giving her a way out and as much as she wanted to take it she also wanted to make everyone feel comfortable.

"I am fine. What are we having?" Her aunt smiled as did Danny as she told her niece what was on the menu.

* * *

An hour later found Sam feeling lighter, more comfortable than she had been in a long time as she sat in the living room with the little girl from the beginning sitting in her lap. The small girl's name was Denielle, an interesting twist with the pronunciation, but still close to the original. The small child was quite eager to stay with her even though she had barely said two words to anyone.

"I like you," the small child said suddenly. "Are you my brother's girlfriend?" Everyone went silent as Sam began to chuckle.

"No, I am not your brother's girlfriend, though I am sure he has one." She looked to him and before the male in question could answer one of the older kids answered.

"No, his last girlfriend was a real bitch." That really brought the conversation to a close as the sound of steps coming down the stairs reached everyone's ears.

"Tabbitha!" Everyone looked to find a rather bulky male, not fat, but he was big. His blue eyes were the exact match to the girl in her arms. His black hair was greying, but he still seemed young. "What did I say about using that word?" The girl muttered something under her breath. "Tabby," he said, his tone harsh, but you could tell he didn't enjoy doing the punishing.

"Bitch isn't a nice word and I shouldn't use it to describe anyone," she said, her violet eyes downcast. He realized then that Sam was sitting there, her own amethyst gaze averted. The other shifted as they watched the exchange. The girl, Tabby was the oldest at the age of ten next to Danny.

"I am sorry. I didn't realize we had a guest." Walking over he held out his hand. "You must be Samantha. Alexandra has been talking about you alot. We never thought we would get to actually meet you though." Sam held out her hand as she threw a look to her aunt.

"Yeah, I came to visit my aunt for a few weeks."

"Good. You are more than welcome in our house." Releasing her hand he looked to his children. "If you are done eating you need to get to your homework. School day tomorrow." There were a lot groans heard from the children but they complied. Sam got up at that time, her eyes falling to her watch.

"Oh, I think we should head out." She looked to her aunt with a look that conveyed so much so her relative stood up, though she was looking regretful. "Thanks for having us over." Danny seemed reluctant to let her leave but he shook her hand as the pair headed for the door. As soon as they were out the raven haired beauty turned on her aunt but said nothing as she shook her head, her eyes turning toward the car that was parked on the side of the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**sammansonrepilica, **glad that you are clear on the storyline. Sorry that I didn't make that clear in the beginning. I am sure that it had to do with the man she had liked, the one that had married another.

**ReenaKanda**, thanks for adding to your favorites.

* * *

A few moments later found them at her aunt's large home, the place old but still in good shape. It was mostly brick with some wood paneling on the outside, the color of it a sunset yellow that complimented the red brick. Though it was just two stories it was still made only for a few people, more a small family home or for one person and a guest. Pulling into the driveway Sam turned off the car, her gaze adoring as it looked at the home before her. She loved the house and had hoped to live in it when she was younger, long before her marriage was planned. Now that she was free she could live here. She looked to her aunt, the woman who though older was still in great shape.

"I know that you are upset that you were misled, but I wanted you to get out of that house so I figured if I made it seem like-"

"I'm never going back so that's not a worry anymore." Her aunt looked to her in shock, her lighter violet eyes shimmering with shock and happiness. She knew that her aunt had been worried after her marriage to Joshua, especially when the first time her aunt had seen her after the wedding Sam had a lot of weight. Her mother-in-law had thought her too fat and had forced her on a diet claiming that her being overweight wasn't good if she wanted to get pregnant. Wasn't healthy for the baby anyway.

"Really? You're not pulling my leg are you?" Sam shook her head. "Oh my heavens! Thank the lord!" The raven haired beauty smiled at mother's sister. They were so different it was unreal. Her mother, Pamela, was a redhead with teal eyes while Sam resembled her aunt with the older woman's violet eyes, thought Sam's were amethyst. When Alexandra had been younger her hair had been the same raven tint that Sam's was now. Her hair was still raven but lighter with some white and grey. Her aunt was the oldest of the two, but she had aged wonderfully.

"Not joking, in fact it was a surprise to me as well." After stepping out of the car with her older relative she began to explain what happened before she had headed out. When she was done the pair had entered the house and were sitting in the living room while Sam finished up the tail.

"Wow, and I thought your mother was off," Alexandra stated with a shake of her head. "Well, all for the better, right?" The raven haired woman nodded, but in the back of her mind she felt this was far from done. No divorce went off that smoothly, not with someone like Mrs. Francis behind the wheel, well, once she found out anyway. Giving herself a mental shake she smiled at her aunt. "Well, you enjoy yourself here before your mother finds out because you know that once she does she will be on you like nobodies business."

"Yeah, and it will be all my fault too because according to my now former mother-in-law, I was never doing my wifely duty." The older woman shook her head in disgust before standing. Sam stood as well, but she was going back to the car to gather her meager belongings. She hadn't planned on being gone for long, but even if she had been ready for a long trip she still would have only taken what she had brought to the marriage because she hated all that her husband, now former, had given her.

"Never mind them," her aunt stated before heading to the kitchen. "You go and get your stuff and I will make us something to drink." Sam smiled. That was just like her aunt. Heading out she went to collect her things.

* * *

An hour later found the pair of women sitting out on the porch with a drink in hand, still talking about what was going on around them when a shadow appeared. The pair of ladies looked to find Danny, his smirk in place as he nodded at them.

"So, isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Alexandra shook her head as she took another sip.

"If you had had the life this one had then you would be drinking as well." The raven haired male looked to Sam in question, her face turning red as she shot her aunt a look. "Might as well put it out there, lest people begin to speculate on me being an alcoholic." Danny chuckled, his laughter light as he looked to her aunt.

"Too late," he remarked the enjoyment of both ladies. "I think when you have a shot in the morning, _every_ morning, then that makes you a drunk, not an alcoholic." Sam blinked as her older relative chuckled. When he noticed her look he clarified. "You're only an alcoholic if you go to meetings." The raven haired beauty let out light giggle at that, her laughter musical and that was when Alexandra stood, her knowing eyes taking in what was happening before her. She knew that while it was good that Sam was getting good male attention that her niece was still hurt from her marriage so stepping toward her young niece she whispered a warning.

"Take care not to jump too quickly," she whispered before heading back into the house. Sam made a strange face so Danny asked her what was wrong. Shaking her head she informed him it was nothing.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what was she talking about?" he inquired as he pulled up a chair. Sam shook her head.

"You don't want to hear about that and I really am not up to talking about that stuff," she murmured, her eyes becoming sad as she thought of all the time she had wasted with her ex-husband, well soon to be since technically they were still married. "Let's just say that sometimes you waste your life."

"Understood," he said with a nod. "I know that one all too well." Reaching out he laid his hand on her knee, his touch warm and yet so scary at the same time. The feelings he was bringing out in her were new and for some reason it was so familiar. She remembered feelings like this... Dean. He had been the one that she had fallen in love with and then he had left her, his feelings not reciprocated. That had hurt and looking into Danny's ice blue eyes she knew she didn't want to feel that pain again even though she was sure that anything that happened with him could hurt as bad as losing Dean had.

"So, um, how do you know my aunt anyway?"

"Oh, well my father is the local ghost hunter as I told you and well, your aunt has... well, hard to explain, but she has a ghost portal in her home and since she refuses to leave he has to come and clear out her haunting companions." Sam couldn't help the smile that came over her face. That was just too funny. "Yeah, I know. Bad right?"

"No, that was actually pretty cute." And that was how it started.

* * *

For the next week Sam enjoyed herself with Danny whenever they got the chance and in that same time she bloomed, her confidence back and her laughter long and hard as she experienced what real love was, but Sam didn't know that was what it was as she enjoyed her time with the ghost hunter. One day they headed out to the lake, the lake that Danny told her definitely matched it's name.

"Lake Eerie?" She looked to him. "That _is_ a strange name."

"Well, it is know for the creatures that hide in the fog." He turned to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam nodded. She had listened to his tales of fights with the ghosts and this was supposed to be a pretty spectral place. "Okay." They drove into the fog, Sam watching from the passenger's side of his RV, well, the Fenton Works' RV. She had never gone on a ghost hunt with him, but her aunt had told her that Danny wasn't just any kind of ghost hunter, he was a special one and she wanted to know why that was. Her aunt refused to tell her and Danny had never even hinted at his abilities.

As they drove along in the fog the sound of his phone could be heard as it jingled out the Ghostbusters' theme. Sam reached out to pick it up since he was driving. She flipped it open as he pulled to a stop.

"Danny's phone," she said. Voices were heard in the background before she handed it to Danny, her eyes wide. He took it from her and waited as his father explained what was going on. He nodded and responded a few times before closing his phone with a resounding _click. _

"We need to head back," was all he said as he put the pedal to the medal. When she asked him what was happening he said, "Seems one of my _friends_ decided that now was the best time to visit." As the tires squealed they headed back for Amity. "When we get there I want you to stay in the car and lock the doors after I get out." She nodded, not sure why he wanted her to stay in the car. He then pointed to a button labeled _engaged._ He explained that it was what he also wanted her to hit as soon as he was out of the vehicle.

"Danny, I don't understand." He smiled at her before reaching out and grasping her hand. "Promise me that you will do as I ask because I couldn't stand you getting put in danger." She was confused at how serious he was being. She had never seen him that serious before so she nodded. "Good." As they entered the city limits moments later he pointed behind him.

"Reach back there for me and when you see what appears to be a thermos hand it to me, please." She nodded again, her mind all over the place as she wondered what was going on. As she had never seen him battle she wondered what would happen and at the same time she could see that this was serious. "I was hoping that this quiet would continue," he muttered as she searched behind them, her eyes falling on what appeared to be a really high tech coffee thermos. "Thanks," he said as she handed it to him, but then something unexpected happened.

"BOO!" someone screamed and Sam looked up as the car skidded to a stop. There before her was an ugly looking male, his long white hair flaring around him as he reached out to touch the RV.

"NO!" Danny yelled. Sam looked over as the man she had known for a week changed, two rings moved over him, his attire changing after it continued its path over the male. The raven haired woman watched as the rings dissipated leaving Danny in a black and white jumpsuit, or hazmat suit. His hands covered with white gloves while his feet were now booted, the once raven locks that had matched hers were white, colorless. He flew through the windshield leaving her to watch him begin his fight with what could only be a ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

**ShadowDragon357, **yeah, she knows he is the one she has been looking for and as for the whole Lake Erie, I think that since she lived a rather sheltered life she might not have heard the stories... as well as the fact that DP makes it with the extra _e_ as a pun.. LOL. Sad that I didn't figure that out until I was reading about the Lake in the show.

**sammansonrepilica, **getting there, but there is always a twist in my stories so don't think we are there just yet.

**NoOne's Twilight & shad999, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Sam watched as the battle ensued, but it seemed that the ghost didn't stand a chance as Danny knocked him into a wall before blasting him with a green ray. Sam didn't know what to think. She hadn't even had a clue that he was different and now that she was watching him battle the ghost she didn't know how to handle it. Letting out a cry she watched as the halfa before her was blasted with electricity by the ghost. As he let out a scream of pain Sam found herself looking for something to help him with. Looking around the back of the large vehicle she found herself looking at something that resembled a whip. Grasping it she turned and scrambled out of the RV while at the same time trying to figure out how the electronic whip worked.

"Ah, halfa, you have been be-" His sentence was cut off as the whip wrapped around his form, most of his clothing scrunching around him as he fell to the ground. The white haired ghost looked to find the human woman grasping the end of the whip still, her eyes wide as she tried to figure out what do now that she had the ghost captive. "Why you bitch!" he screamed as he began to struggle. "I will kill you for interfering!" Danny stood up, he was in shock too upon seeing Sam there, her hands beginning to shake as she looked to him.

"I've got it," he said as he pulled out the thermos from earlier, the blue light that escaped the opening hit the caged ghost. Sam didn't release the whip as the white haired ghost was sucked from it and was gone. When he looked up Sam was still staring at the spot where the ghost had been. "Um," he started as she looked up, her eyes full of emotions. Amazingly there were no negative ones.

"I don't know what to say," she said, her eyes falling on the thermos in his hands. "So, you don't just fight ghosts you are one of them." Before he could correct her. "Well, obviously not a full one, but that is so cool." The halfa before her was in shock. Even for his family it had taken getting used to, but for Sam, a completely new person in his life she accepted him. "What else can you do?" He smiled and proceeded to show her all that he could do and more.

It seemed that their relationship was moving right along until one night. The couple were sitting on a deserted hill that overlooked the town below them, the stars shining above them like diamonds. Danny turned to Sam, the beauty looking up at the skies. It had been so surreal to find someone that didn't think him strange or who wanted to use him because of his powers. That had been the problem with his last relationship. The woman had been ecstatic to date him _after_ his secret had come out, but not before and at the time he had been blinded by his affection for her that he had overlooked that.

"What?" the raven haired woman inquired with a tilt of her head. "You've been staring at me for like minutes." He smiled broadly.

"I was just thinking of how happy I have been since meeting you," was his response, Sam blushing as she looked away. "I mean it. I haven't been this happy in God knows how long." She smiled as she looked back at him.

"You know what I can say that I have never been truly happy like this." Danny leaned forward and placing a kiss on her lips pulled her close to him as a shooting star whizzed overhead. Just when he was going to pull away Sam drug him back, her hands grasping his shirt as she murmured against his lips, "Make love to me."

Danny didn't hesitate as he began to remove her clothing, her black blouse the first to go as he pulled it over her head. Sam shuddered as the cold air hit her warm skin, the temperature making goosebumps break out over her skin. The halfa holding her pulled her closer as his hands skimmed down her back just barely brushing her skin as they moved past her bra clasp. Sam gasped as her body arched toward his...

* * *

The sun rose high over the skies the next morning, the ground moist with dew as the pair of lovers lay entwined under the lone tree. What happened next was a shock for both parties, but more humiliated Sam the most.

"Samantha Alexandra!" The woman in question shot up at the same time that Danny did, the pair not ashamed, but the halfa grabbed his shirt and quickly handed it to her as he moved in front of her to look at the red headed woman that was approaching them. Even as he stood there naked he couldn't feel ashamed because he loved the woman behind him. Sam quickly pulled his shirt over her naked form she shot her mother a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here, mother?!" she practically shrieked. Her mother glared back at her, her teal eyes sparkling with disgust.

"I was looking for you, but it seems that you are _busy_ with someone who is not your husband." Danny didn't even flinch, but he did want look to her because now he was confused. Glaring at the woman before him he wasn't surprised when she looked away from him.

"He isn't my husband," Sam spat. "I'm finally freed of him and his hateful mother!" The red headed woman before him let out a gasp of shock, her hand falling to her chest as if it hurt her to hear those words.

"_Samantha_!" Sam scoffed as she grabbed her pants that were laying just feet away even as her mother watched. Grasping those she moved behind Danny before pulling them on and then handing him his pants. "I can't believe you are talking about the family that housed you for over _five_ years!" Danny wanted to say something because Sam was being rather heartless about the whole thing, but then again if she had been as hurt as her grandmother had implied then was it because of her husband?

"You don't know what we-" she stopped, her eyes falling on Danny and then on her mother, those eyes suddenly shuttered. Forgetting the rest of her clothing she looked back at Danny. "I need to go, right now." He had given her the ride up here last night so he got ready to transform and she shook her head. "I don't want you to take me back," she whispered. "I adore you for who you are, but my mother would start a witch hunt and well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty..." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips before turning and heading down the street, her mother cursing softly as she ran back toward a car that was parked up the hill.

As he turned to watch the woman he loved walk away he had to wonder if what her mother had said was intended to make him hate Sam or if she really was still married. He hadn't seen a ring, but then again he hadn't been looking for that because as soon as he had seen her he had been hooked. The truth was he didn't care, though he was a little upset about her leaving. Transforming moments after the pair had left he took to the skies to search for them. It wasn't long until he found her mother, the woman's car driving crazy as she rushed to find the raven haired beauty.

_She moved fast!_ Danny couldn't spot her even now when she had only started walking, but then again she had been helping him catch ghosts and in that he had seen her move rather fast. Shaking his head he moved past Pamela's car to search up ahead to find a car at Sam's house he had never wanted to see there. Diving down he phased through the roof just as the front door slammed and Sam was still in the middle of the room with a rather shocked look on her face. Becoming tangible he appeared before her. "Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little in shock that all sorts of bad shit happened right after something so wonderful," she said as she looked to him and he could see it in her eyes, the look that it was an omen against them. "I mean first my mother shows up and brings all my personal back into perspective and then I meet Paulina." That was all she had to say because Danny knew what was to come next.

"She's crazy," he stated. "She can't seem to get it into her head that we are through." Sam shook her head.

"She said that you broke up like a few weeks ago, before I came." He shrugged.

"I don't want her, I want you." She shook her head again.

"Danny, you should be with her." When Danny opened his mouth to protest Sam cut him off with her next words. "Danny, she's pregnant." That stopped the halfa cold. "I, um, need you to leave and it's probably best we stop seeing each other." Turning the young woman ran for the back room just moments after her aunt appeared. Danny was shocked. Paulina _couldn't _be pregnant! Could she?

"Daniel," her aunt said as she touched his shoulder. He looked to her, his eyes wide in shock and she could tell he was hurt. "Give her time, okay?" He shook his head. "I think you need to find out what that bitch ex of yours is talking about before talking to Sam. I know that this hurts, but she needs you and you need to get Paulina out of the picture." He nodded now knowing she was right. When he came to Sam he needed to have his past officially out of the picture because knowing Paulina she was going to cause problems until he made it _crystal _clear.

"I will be back," he promised before taking off. As soon as he was gone there was a loud knock at the door. Alexandra headed for the door, but somehow she knew that this wasn't going to end well. When she opened to find her sister she knew that it was going to end on a sour note.

"And I can assume you were the one that set this all up." It wasn't a question, no, this was a statement of fact. Her sister shrugged as she denied knowing what her relation was saying. "Come on, I am not that stupid, though you did fool her with your little play." Pamela walked past her sister with another nonchalant look.

"I have _no_ idea what you are talking about, Alexandra." She headed further into the house as her sibling closed the door. "I just want my daughter to be happy and that can only happen if she goes back home to resume her duty as a wife." Alexandra sighed in frustration. She had stayed out of this for the most part, but she was getting mighty frustrated with her sister and her _ideas_ on her daughter's needs.

"I think you have a very _clear_ picture of what is going on and you need to step back so you can see what your stupid plan is doing to your child!" Pamela frowned at her sibling.

"You think you know better than I do about my daughter?! You couldn't have kids so what makes you think you are more knowledgeable on how to raise **mine**!" Alexandra tried to hide it, but her sister's statement hurt much more than it should since _everyone_ had made it seem like it was her fault that she couldn't produce a child. She had moved to Amity with the hopes of never having to hear about it again, but Pamela was always all about hurting others so she wasn't surprised that she was saying it.

"Yes, I think I know about making a child _happy_ while your specialty is despair." Pamela growled. "Just because mother forced your marriage doesn't mean you have to make your own child as unhappy as you are." The redhead growled again as she approached her sister.

"You don't know what you are talking about and it matters not what Samantha wants because she is going back and giving her marriage another go!" There was something else here, something under all this sudden need for her child to go back to her loveless marriage and Alexandra was going to find out, but before she could even think to say anything her sister's face crumbled. "Besides, my Thurston _is_ the love of my life...and... HE'S LEAVING ME!"

"Mom?" came the sound of Sam's voice. The pair of adults looked to find the raven haired woman standing there in total shock. "Dad's leaving you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**ShadowDragon357, **lol. Yes, yes she is.

**sammansonrepilica, **yes, you know it will be, but it will be bad before it is good.

* * *

A few minutes later Sam sat across from her mother, her aunt claiming a need to go to the store before leaving the pair of Mansons alone in her home. Pamela sniffled, her hand grasping a handkerchief as she continued to weep. Sam couldn't believe that her father would be so callous and leave his wife of several years. The man had never even looked at another woman and they had seemed so happy together!

"Why is he leaving you?" Pamela looked torn at that moment and something in the back of Sam's mind twitched, a warning coming about falsities. Was her mother lying to her? "Mom?"

"I should never have told you!" her mother wailed suddenly. "I was crass for even saying anything!" That was suspicious as her mother was a well known attention hog and never _ever_ took back information she had told. It was her way of getting something she wanted. More like a child is what her mother really was.

"Mother, you should know that being honest, especially about something that affects all of us, is the right thing to do." Her mother shook her head as another bout of weeping began. Something was nagging Sam in the back of her mind and she just couldn't pinpoint why something was telling her that Pamela was lying to her. It wasn't that her mother had **never** lied to her, but she had never lied about something this important... "Mother, what is going on?"

"Nothing," her mother replied as she wiped more tears from her eyes, tears that the raven haired beauty was beginning to suspect were crocodile tears. "Your father told me that he was tired of being married to someone who was so cold." That definitely sounded fishy since her father was just as cold as his wife. Their fortune was their baby, Sam just a necessity to continue the bloodline and a mistake at that. When Pamela had become pregnant after years of trying and failing she had been told that Sam was a boy. That was what the couple had needed because that was how the family name would continue on. When she had given birth to a perfectly healthy baby girl they had been devastated. Sam was a mistake and now they had to live with it because no matter how they tried they could produce no other children.

Thurston, her father, had been very upset and for a month had left the two females on their own claiming he needed time to think. Pamela had gone into depression after that, though no one outside the house was informed, as a doctor was called only twice during that month. Both times the older woman had tried to kill Sam. The raven haired beauty had never forgotten that. As a child her parents had spent very little time with her and when Sam came of age to marry her parents had already set up several eligible bachelors.

"Mom, father has only left you one time and that was when I was born." When her mother went to speak Sam held up her hand to silence her parent. "On top of that you are _both_ equally cold and heartless so him leaving you for that reason is full of holes." Her mother fidgeted a little, her hands moving around as she at first refused to meet her daughter's amethyst gaze. "Face it, mother. You are trying to make me come back so you can set me back up with Josh or someone that can keep me out of your hair, but you don't have to worry about seeing me again because I can stay here with Auntie."

"You can't stay out here forever," her mother stated, her teal eyes misting as she continued to squirm. Sam knew her mother and something was going on.

"Why? I am of age to make my own decisions and can lead a very happy life out here. I can work and find someone on my own terms." Her mother became distraught every word that left Sam's lips.

"Samantha!" she cried. "You _can't_ do that! You must marry and... and produce grandchildren for us!" The raven haired woman smirked now, the truth was there, her mother just was getting desperate and soon enough she would spill it.

"You hate children." Pamela grew redder as she wrung her hands more. The desperation in those movements was evident and Sam knew her mother would crack soon. "I will still have children, but you hate children so I know you don't want me to come back for that reason."

"Samantha, you- um... your father is really leaving me!" she tried again to sell her sob story. "I have proof!" She held out her right hand, and at first Sam couldn't tell what was different until it hit her that her mother's giant diamond ring was missing. "He took it back." Now, that was big because her mother _never_ took that ring off no matter what.

"Okay, so that is big, but why have me come home? What use could I do for you?" Watching her mother she found that her mother didn't look _too_ distraught, if anything her mother looked as healthy as a horse, so what was really going on? "Surely you don't need company?" At that her mother nodded. "Really? Mother, you hate me so why would you want me to keep you company?" Then it struck her that if her father were leaving them that her mother wouldn't want anyone to know, not after it had apparently just happened. "Okay, I will come home, but only for a few weeks." Her mother perked up almost instantly while the door to the house opened to reveal her aunt, the older lady's hands empty. "What happened to the groceries?" Sam inquired.

"Didn't have what I wanted," Alexandra supplied as she joined her niece on the couch. "So, what is going on?"

"I am going home for a few weeks to help mother get herself under control and then I will be back."

"What about Danny?" her aunt inquired. Sam shook her head. "You shouldn't beli-" The raven haired woman shook her head again.

"It's not that. I just don't think I can handle more drama." When her aunt didn't respond Sam continued, "I think I had enough of that in my marriage and with my parents." Her mother made a sound. "I will be back so I will leave my stuff and the car here." Her aunt nodded, though Sam could tell that the older woman was worried. "I love you Auntie." Giving her relative a kiss on her cheek she headed for the door with her mother in tow. _Better to get it over with now.  
_

* * *

Later that evening Danny headed back over, his confrontation with his ex a brutal one as she still believed they were dating. Walking the short distance back toward Alexandra's house he was pleased to see Sam's car still in the driveway and the vehicle that had belonged to her mother gone.

_Thank god because that woman is trouble with a capital T. _Shaking his head he walked up the walkway toward the house just as the door opened to reveal Alexandra. "Hey," he said, stopping when he saw the look in her eyes. He wasn't good with people, but this woman had practically raised him so he knew when something was wrong. "What's up?"

"Sam's gone." It was a simple fact, but he turned toward the car, the sign that she was obviously still here because who would leave their car behind? "Her mother took her home. Supposed to be for a few weeks, but I am not holding my breath." Danny's eyes grew wide in shock and confusion.

_She left? What about us? _The older woman touched his shoulder, her eyes sad. "How could she?"

"Well, her mother made up a super convincing story about her and Thurston, that's her husband, were breaking up. Sam I'm sure tried to poke a hole in that one, but her mother is a crafty one and I have an idea that she's going to try to marry Sam off, if not get her to reconcile with her stupid ex-husband." Danny couldn't believe that Sam was gone, but wait!

"Where does she live?" Alexandra gave him the information that he requested with a word of warning about Sam.

"Sam is a strong woman, but she has been hurt and won't allow herself that pain again. Hell, I doubt she will marry again." The halfa took that information and stored it, but in his heart he believed that she would take him as a husband if he asked. Taking to the skies he headed straight out.

* * *

Sam groaned as she rubbed her head. This was wretched. She was heading back home, her mother at her side when as they stopped at a red light Sam felt light headed. Her mother had been mildly worried, but Sam was sure it wasn't because of her health. No, her mother was worried they wouldn't get out in enough time.

_Hell, the only thing I've had is some water. That must be why I feel so crappy. _Her mother fussed and commanded her to switch seats so she could rest, all the while Sam felt the edge of darkness in her mind as warning bells went off.

Pulling over to the curb she climbed out, her vision growing a little blurry as she stood to move toward the passenger side. An officer, who had been walking by, stopped and inquired if she was okay. She shook her head while her mother nodded making the officer concerned.

"Ma'am, how are you feeling?" When Sam couldn't respond, her mouth feeling funny as she tried to open it and speak, the officer grew even more concerned. Before he could question more Pamela stepped next to her now slightly shaky daughter.

"She's a little dehydrated and with her being in her first trimester she's feeling slightly peaked." The male officer, who knew something about pregnancy from his wife's own pregnancy remembered something about dizzy spells and with Pamela aided Sam into the passenger seat. "Thank you. I need to get her home so she can lay down." Still slightly concerned he asked how far it was. Deciding that the man before her was getting nosy, but also knowing he could detain her further if he felt she was lying she gave her address.

"That's a bit of a distance and you need to take the ferry, which unfortunately," he stated while glancing at his watch, "Stopped running like five minutes ago." The redhead sighed in frustration at that information. "There is a real nice hotel up the ways called Phantom Gates." Pamela thanked him as she took the instructions and headed for the hotel knowing she couldn't risk her daughter being coherent for the rest of the trip. That meant it was time for an important call.

Unbeknownst to her Danny flew overhead, though he didn't see her since when Sam had pulled over she had pulled under some trees so the halfa flew over them without seeing them.


	7. Chapter 7

**sammansonrepilica, **thanks.

**Annsofly**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

As night turned to day Danny found himself in Sam's home town of Chatham-Kent, the place busier than his home town of Amity. Landing just outside of the town he walked the rest of the way, his eyes taking in all the sights around him as he looked for the address Alexandra had given him. He noticed that even in his human form he garner a lot of attention. Around him pretty much everyone wore expensive looking clothing while he wore jeans and a white shirt. His shoes were worn from everyday use and his hair was wild looking since he rarely kept it up.

Walking past several people, their eyes following him he could hear them whispering about him. Ignoring them he found the street that would take him to the Manson's estate, though according the older woman Sam had lived with her husband for the last several years, but she figured Pamela was taking her back to her house so that would be where the halfa was most likely to find them.

Finding the house he knocked before stepping back. No telling how Pamela, the woman obviously violent, would react to seeing him there. When no one came to the door he knocked louder. He could hear it from the outside as it echoed in the house. Looking around he ensured that he was alone before going intangible and entering the house. Everything around him was dark, even the light from the sun failed to pierce the darkness in the house.

_I thought someone would have been here!_ Heading back out he walked back toward the town square where several people were still milling around. Looking at each person in return he decided to inquire about Sam's ex-husband. What happened next surprised him. Every person he asked refused to talk about the man that been married to Sam. In fact they seemed to think someone was watching them as they looked around before telling him that they knew nothing about that particular man. _Strange. They almost seem scared of being caught talking to me or about this man. What's that about._

He figured that if they wouldn't talk about him it was just as unlikely they would tell him where the guy lived. As he headed back from where he came a small woman approached him, her long blond hair pulled back, her teal eyes wide in terror as she glanced around before taking his arm. He asked no questions as she pulled him toward the edge of town.

"You were asking about Samantha's husband?" she questioned. Danny wanted to correct her about the couple's status, but just nodded instead. "Joshua Francis. Even his name makes me sick. Their family has been around since this town was founded, but when his mother was born it all changed. She was different, hateful. Everyone in her family is nice, dead now, but nice. She is the last of her family, well her and her son, Joshua." She let out a chuckle. "Funny that she named him that. He doesn't live up to that name."

"I had a feeling something was strange about him."

"Strange isn't the word I would use. The man is _evil_. His mother is just as bad, if not worse. Funny thing is that he hates her and wishes he could be rid of her while at the same time obeying her every whim." She looked around again, her teal eyes searching for any sign that they were not alone. "Samantha was picked by his mother and bartered for with Pamela, Samantha's mother. Her father wasn't given a say, not that he cared. He's just as cold as the pair of them. Anyway, Samantha had no choice but to marry and at first it seemed that all was fine because he was so nice during the courting..."

Danny noticed the blond woman seemed to feel sorry for the raven haired woman and he wondered if it was as bad as she was making it sound.

"If Dean had been here it probably wouldn't have happened any longer than it had. She would have had someone on her side, someone to defend her." Now Danny was curious. Who was this Dean guy? "She had no one. After they were married she never came out. Sure, she was allowed in the yard, but Samantha was never allowed out of their yard and she was never allowed to talk to others." As she told him about what had happened at that house Danny found himself more and more upset, his mind conjuring images so inhumane that he found himself powering up.

As soon as she finished he asked about where the house was located. She pointed him off in the direction from where the halfa had come from with instructions to continue straight and that he couldn't miss it. Thanking her he headed back toward her parents' house. To do what? He wasn't sure at that point.

* * *

Sam blinked as the light hit her in the face, the warmth making her grimace. It made her feel like she had when living with her ex. That thought brought her up in an instant, her mind and heart both hoping that she wasn't back there or that she had dreamed the whole thing!

"Hey, are you feeling better?" came a female's voice that Sam recognized as her mother's. Looking over she found her mother smoking by the window, her clothing the same as it had been hours... Wait! "Yes, we didn't make it home and yes it is morning." Pamela could read her daughter sometimes and in the early hours her daughter was still half awake. Sam hated the morning time and never was fully awake at that time so her defenses were always down during that time of the day.

"What happened?" the raven haired woman inquired as she held her pounding head, the sun giving her a pain so she turned from it. "I remember having to stop when my vision got blurry, but after that I can't remember what happened..." The redhead turned away from her daughter as a smirk lifted her lips. She was quite pleased that her plan was working. Now all she needed was their transportation to arrive. She had called last night, but had been informed that it would take a few hours to get there after they were cleared for travel.

"You had a panic attack," her mother stated. Sam blinked. She remembered having minor attacks as a kid, but that had been when she had been around too many people. "Yeah, too much for you to take, your marriage failing, the thought of your father leaving me, all of that was just too much for you so you panicked. That and you didn't eat much." The raven haired woman had to admit her thoughts had been about her parents breaking up and going back to the town that she hated, but she didn't figure that she would have a panic attack from that. Most of her panic came from anxiety and she wasn't that anxious, just mildly upset.

"I don't know..."

"We're going to be leaving in a few moments," her mother replied, the conversation ending with those words. "Would you like some water to drink?" Sam nodded, her mother getting up immediately to get her the water. As she disappeared into the bathroom the raven haired beauty touched her head as more pain shot through it. She felt there was a hole in her mother's story, something was bothering her, but since she couldn't remember clearly what had happened... "Here," her mother said as she thrust the ice water into her hands, the water on the side making it feel slick.

Taking a sip she sighed at the chill. She normally hated water, but if it was chilled then she could drink it. For some reason warm water made her feel sick to the stomach. Guzzeling the rest of the water she was shocked when the sound of a helicopter filled the air.

"What the fuck?" she murmured as she laid the glass on the bedside table before heading for the door. Her mother followed her, the pair of Manson women looking out as the familiar aircraft landing in the parking lot. Sam looked to her mother in irritation. "Really, mother?" Her mother nodded. "We could have driven the rest of the way."

"We could, but with how you were feeling I felt it was best if we rushed back home and you know how I hate to drive for long periods of time." Sam rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I feel fine now so we can drive the rest of the way." Pamela let out an exasperated sigh.

"I won't be taking that chance with mi- our lives." Before Sam could make another objection the door opened to reveal her father.

"Father?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing as her father stopped to look at his wife. "I thought you were leaving mother?" Now he seemed confused as he turned to her. "I knew-w it!" The raven haired woman stopped as she stuttered, her fingers flying to her lips only to find she couldn't feel them. "W-what the fuck-k?" came out of her mouth, but even to her ears it sounded slurred.

"What did you tell her?" Thurston inquired as Sam sat down, her legs feeling like jelly. As she watched her mother explained her plan while pulling her ring out from her pocket and putting it back on. "Whatever works." Sam couldn't believe it! Well, she could believe they would do this, but that she had fallen for it again!

_Damn it._ That was her last thought as the world went dark.

* * *

Danny looked up at the gated yard, the large black wrought iron fence taller than him and locked. Beyond that was a rather small front yard with little in front save for a few bushes, but otherwise it was bare of any greenery or ornaments.

"Even the house looks like crap," the halfa muttered as he went intangible before entering the yard. Walking quickly he entered the house, all intent just to see what the scumbags looked like when the sound of a helicopter filled his ears and he left the house as the aircraft landed in the distance.

"Who's out here?" a male voice called and Danny's attention was drawn to his right where a male that looked similar to him in build stood, though he was more lean and less muscle as he pulled out a gun. "If you don't come out where I can see you I will shoot you." The halfa wanted to laugh until the male before him, Joshua, leveled the muzzle of the gun right where he was standing. "It hits ghosts as well as humans."

* * *

**Scrap from Fanfic in the works...**

**As the composition in her speakers swelled and faded repeatedly the raven haired beauty continued to type, the words filling the monitor as her fingers flew over the keys. Around her the sun faded and grew bright again as clouds moved in the skies outside her balcony window. The petite woman put all her feeling into the keyboard, her story coming to life before her eyes as she once again relived her upbringing, her adolescent years and up until the point she was now in life. It was hard and so easy to go back to a time when nothing had been like she had wanted it to be while other aspects of her life had seemed perfect.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annsofly,** thanks.

**Witch Priestess**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Danny became visible, but he was glaring when he came visible and Joshua's own gaze narrowed at the halfa before him.

"Who are you?" the human male inquired as he cocked the gun, ensured that the male before him realized he was quite serious. "And what are you doing snooping on my property?"

"I was here just looking for Joshua Francis," was Danny's response even though he knew he was looking at the male before him. "I had to see him for a personal reason." The man before him blinked as if that response wasn't what he expected at all.

"Well, you're looking at him so what did you need?" Now Danny was stuck because he needed to leave because once he revealed why he was here there was no telling what the response would be. Suddenly the sound of a door slamming caught both mens' attention.

"Joshua! Where are you?" It was an older woman's voice, one that sounded harsh at yet at the same time it was filled with love as she walked toward them, the sound of her shoes clicking against the wooden balcony. Josh called out to her alerting her to the fact that he was closer to her than the older woman realized, but Danny picked up immediately that what that blond woman had told him was true. He seemed annoyed, so that must mean the older woman was his mother. "There you are," she said, her eyes falling on the white haired male before her son. "What's going on?"

"I was about to find out." He turned back to Danny. "So, tell us why you are here to see me."

"I came to see that you and Sam are divorced." Joshua's eyes grew huge, his gaze turning toward his mother who didn't look surprised in the least.

"No, they are not divorced," Mrs. Francis stated as she looked at Danny, her eyes never leaving his green ones. "She tried to divorce him, but he told her that once she came back from her vacation that they would resume their marriage."

"Mother," Josh growled in frustration, but before he could say another word his mother snatched the gun from his hands and instructed him to head for the gate because guests were about to be at their door. It looked like the other male wanted to say something, but as she turned her gaze back to Danny Josh headed for the gate, but not without making a comment or two under his breath.

"Samantha was given a reprieve to get her strength back so she could fulfill her wifely duties, but it seems she took more than a vacation. You are not to be seen around her again or I will be forced to do away with you for good. I am sure that my son has told you the capabilities of this gun." Danny nodded, though he was curious as to why a pair of humans in a town that looked like it had never seen a ghost had such equipment.

"I want to hear it from her lips," the halfa stated as a car pulled up into the drive, the door opening to reveal Pamela. Looking up she was shocked to see Danny, but she refused at that moment to acknowledge him as she turned to help someone out of the car. Sam was the next to exit, her eyes falling on him, but all she did was smile before turning to her mother and thanking her for assisting her. "Sam?" It was like she was seeing him for the first time, her eyes shuttered and her wave too polite.

"Doesn't seem that _my_ daughter-in-law even remembers you. Leave." Turning from him she walked back to where Sam was hugging her husband, his look of shock matching the halfa's quite perfectly. Danny was shocked. She _didn't_ seem to remember him, all the time they had shared. Nothing. He wanted to approach her, but something held him in place. She was gone. The one that he had fallen in love with was gone. Taking to the skies he looked at her one last time, the vision of her smiling at the people around him the last thing he would remember. As he disappeared he failed to hear what Mrs. Francis said next. "So, you have her under control now?"

"Well, it will only last for the next hour, but after that it will be up to you to contain her. That was the agreement after all." The older woman nodded as she turned to her son.

"You better stay on my good side," she muttered as her eyes flashed. "Just because I am old doesn't mean I can't still use my powers." Turning from him she walked up the stairs, several pairs of eyes watching her go. "Come on you two dinner will be served in the dining room." As Josh took his wife's hand he wondered what had happened to the divorce papers he had filed while at the same time wondering how he was going to get rid of his wife now.

* * *

Pamela was right about how long it would last because after an hour she was back to her normal, well, not quite normal self. Sam was livid!

"What the fuck am I doing back here?!" she screamed to her husband, his own gaze just as pissed. He hated Sam, not her person, no just the way she was. He had wanted something exsotic to marry and when he couldn't find someone him mother stuck her nose into his business, her command to marry the heir to a large fortune and order he had to obey. "I thought this was over!"

"Don't scream at me!" he yelled back, the pair of them in his room, the door closed and locked to keep his mother out, not that it would help if she really wanted in. "I sent the fucking papers in!" He turned from her toward his window, his eyes narrowed as he looked out into the darkness.

"Yeah, but I'm not the baby that can't tell his _mother_ no!"

Smack! Sam glared, her face turned to the edge as she touched the handprint on her right cheek. She knew he wouldn't apologize for this because this was how he was. If he didn't get his way he would take it out on her. There had been nights that Sam had laid awake in fear that he would come to her after she moved into her new room. She wasn't allowed to lock it and since her mother-in-law hadn't even wanted her to move into another room the door had no lock as well as it was just down the hall from her husband's room.

Sam wondered sometimes if he even wanted to get her pregnant, not that she cared, but it made her shudder to think that he was forced to come to her. Did his mother give him such disgusting commands? "You know it's true." He stood before her, his eyes flashing daggers as he stared down at his wife and that was when it hit Sam. "Wait? I thought you were injured. How could you be standing?"

"Let's just say that my mother knows some real good medicine," he said with an uneasy look before turning from her. The raven haired beauty didn't like the way that sounded and deciding she really wanted out from the unease that now filled the room she headed for the door, her fingers turning the lock so she could open the door. "Another thing, you and I will go back to sleeping in the same bed. Mother has taken all of your items and stuck them in here so there is no going back to the way things were before you left." Sam's hand stopped as she was turning the knob.

That had been one thing she had fought for because her husband was an angry lover, his touches not gentle at all. Turning to him she shook her head in disagreement.

"I refuse to go back to that bed, much less doing anything that has to do with any form of marital relations," she muttered. "We both decided that was not a good idea." He shook his head now.

"Sorry to tell you, but you have no choice. My mother wants an heir and the sooner we produce one the sooner we _never_ have to do this again." She turned the knob now, but before she could turn to escape the door was slammed shut as her body was thrust against it. "Not going to happen, Samantha." Ripping her shirt down the front he disposed of her clothing quickly as screams of pain filled the air, but Sam didn't give up the fight. The raven haired beauty refused to be raped, not after having made love with another man, the man that had made her feel _wonderful_. Scratching at Josh's face she made a move to kick him in the crotch, her struggles futile, but still she refused to give up.

Something gleamed to her left and to her shock she noticed one of the Fenton's inventions, the small device nothing more than a stun gun that could harm human or ghost. Struggling she stretched out one hand to reach for it while the other held off her husband, his hand coming out to smack her face. There was the sound of a snap and then a crackle as Josh's screams filled the air. Sam watched as he grabbed for his jewels as she held the small stun gun in her hands next to her chest, her amethyst eyes watching him as he fell back.

"Fuck you," she said. "In your dreams." Struggling to stand she heard the sound of Mrs. Francis rushing to her son's aid. Locking the door she backed away from it. Looking around as her husband laying groaning on the ground she rushed to his closet to grab her some clothing to wear. As the pounding on the door began as the older woman cried out for her son. Struggling into her clothing, actually thanking the older woman for moving them in there she rushed to take some money from her husband's wallet before rushing for the window. Without hesitating she pushed the window open only to stop as Josh spoke.

"He doesn't want you."

"What?" she questioned as she turned to look at the man still laying on the ground holding his crotch. "Who are you talking about?"

"The white haired ghost boy. He doesn't want you. Told me to keep you away." Sam didn't know if she could believe that, but then again Paulina, the young woman who had helped her escape had said the same thing. That Danny didn't really want her. He just needed some release before his wedding to her later that year. "No one will want you when all is said and done." The raven haired woman scoffed before crawling out of the window, her black pants making it possible as she rushed from the grounds and toward the locked gate. She immediately began to climb it, her tomboy ways having given her many skills.

She reached the top just as the sound of someone crashing through a door filled the dark night air and jumping down she began to run as her name was screamed out into the starry night, but she didn't stop even though she didn't know where she was going.


	9. Chapter 9

**sammansonrepilica**, thanks.

**Hoytti**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Sam ran as far as she go in one night, which in retrospect wasn't very far, but anywhere at this point was good enough for her. Stopping at a small motel, the building crumbling Sam checked in, only a handful of bills in her fist. Josh never carried much money on him and she was lucky that he had fifty in that wallet. She would have been better off with his credit card or something, but that would have left a paper trail or he would have been able to shut it down faster than she would have been able to withdraw off of it. The lobby was small, larger than a closet, but small nonetheless, the walls a dark yellow color, most of it peeling off. Behind a rather worn out counter stood a chubby man, his clothing dirty, his eyes beady and dark as he watched her approach the space. Sam made sure to stay as far from his grasp as she inquired about a room for the night.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed the key from the man's fingers, his beady eyes watching her with interest. The raven haired beauty refused to shudder even though her body began to shiver and her stomach began to roll. Heading back out into the inky darkness she quickly began to search for her room. It took her a minute to locate the first floor room and upon opening it was surprised that it was clean, the bed neat. Maybe he cared more about the rooms than the lobby, but right now she cared only for a shower and after securing a chair against the door she headed for the bathroom, conscious that she only had one pair of clothing and that was the attire that was on her at that moment.

After taking a quick shower she searched the bathroom for a pair of scissors. It took a bit of searching as there was so many drawers but Sam managed to find a small pair. Minutes later she stood before the mirror, her hair chopped until it resembled a boy's, her amethyst eyes taking in her new look as she began to plan what else she needed.

"Ace wrap and I can get that across the street." The raven haired woman had seen a small convenience store that flickered with a 24 hour sign so after securing her room she headed back out, the moon high in the skies as she walked across the lot. She needed to make sure that no one could identify her so walking past the gas pumps, the light flickering overhead she walked toward the door. Entering the small store she noticed to her benefit that there were some hats next to the ace bandages, but now she needed to get some different clothing. Grabbing a black hat and one container of wrap she headed for the counter where a male who could be no older than twenty at the most stood watching her, but in his eyes wasn't interest, not really. He looked interested, but more in what a woman like her was doing in a store this late at night. "Hi, um, you wouldn't know where I could acquire some clothing?"

"Not for a woman like you," he replied. When she clarified that she needed _male_ clothing he nodded now. "Give me a moment." The young male disappeared leaving Sam alone in the front. Looking around she took in the store, the place large enough to be decent in what they _could _carry while still drab looking enough to keep you on your toes. "Here," he said as he exited from the back, in his hands a pair of worn jeans and a large white shirt. She knew it looked like it would swamp her, but she was thankful for the assistance so talking out the ten she had she tried to hand it to him. He shook his head only asking that she pay for the bandages and the hat.

"Thank you." He nodded and watched her go, but not before giving her one more thing in her bag. Sam didn't find it until she got back to her room where she took another bath before pulling on the clean clothing. Feeling better she laid down on the bed, her eyes closing instantly as sleep took over.

* * *

Danny frowned as he touched down at his house, his parents looking bewildered that he was coming home so late. They had had no idea where he had been, only that he _had_ been at Alexandra's house and then had taken off. They opened their mouth to inquire what was going on, but seeing his uncharacteristically pissed off appearance changed their mind. The halfa headed straight for his room, his thoughts in turmoil as he wondered what had happened. It had been like getting struck by lightening, their gazes had met and it had been as if Danny had found his other half. Sam hadn't even been upset about his ghost side or had tried to use it to her advantage. Hell, the woman had helped him fight the ghosts. He had been sure that they had been perfect and then... BAM! her mother had showed up and ruined it all.

_Hell, I can't believe she looked at me as if I were some stranger. _The love making had been perfect, the feel of it all like breathing for him, but to her it must have meant nothing, just a romp before going back to her husband. _She hadn't even told me about him just that her experience with the male sex had been shitty._ There had been nothing for him to even suspect that she had been married because if had known that he wouldn't have even made a move. Falling back on his bed he sighed, his heart aching for the love that he had found and lost. _It wasn't love._ He wanted to believe that because if that was true then the pain shouldn't be that bad... Then he could get over it because all it had been was lust and lust didn't last long. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep, his mind riddled with images of them together in bed, ghost fighting, and just hanging out.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning brought Sam to a sitting position as banging was heard coming from the front door. The raven haired woman frowned at the eyes that now peeked from the slit that was the door being opened, the man from the lobby trying to break in. Sam's amethyst gaze narrowed as she pulled out her stun device before moving toward the door.

"And what do you think you are doing?" she growled as she eyed him, the door held in place by the chair that was laid up against the dresser she had moved to keep the door closed. He said nothing as he tried to shove the door open more only to watch as Sam headed for the phone on the dresser, her fingers pushing three buttons. "How about you step away or find yourself in some cuffs?" At first it appeared that he wasn't going to move, but as the sound of the police operator came over receiver he stepped back. Sam shoved the door closed again and moving some of the stuff out of the way reopened the door before stepping out, the man watching from the right. She glared at him as she threw the key into his hands. "Next time learn that most women are smart _and _strong."

Walking away she headed for the road that was just mere yards from where she was. It was like everything was going to go right because a bus slowed to a stop and someone got out. Smiling Sam approached the large passenger vehicle and climbing it deposited some money for a ticket before moving toward the back. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew that with this bus she could at least get as far from her family, from Joshua, from her mother-in-law, from Danny. There was no one. She was alone. Sitting down she watched as the bus began to move, the motel moving away from her as the bus moved on.

* * *

Months later found Pamela back in Amity, the redhead slightly irritated at having come back here, but she had put it off as long as she could. Turning onto her sister's street she soon found herself pulling into Alexandra's driveway where her daughter's car still stood, dusty with a sheen of dirt on it, but obviously unused. Parking she headed for the door, her eyes narrowed as she noticed people watching her, their own gazes unfriendly.

_Hm.. seems they know me._ Good. She didn't feel like dealing with the locals anyway. Knocking she was quite surprised to find herself face to face with Danny, the halfa's blue eyes flashing green for a split second before slamming the door on her. She could hear him yelling and then the sound of steps retreating as she stood there staring at the door with a look of astonishment on her face. There weren't many people who slammed the door on her and for a man she really didn't know to do that it made her pissed the hell off. "Hello!? You better fucking open this door, bastard!" A few seconds later the door opened and now her sister stood glaring at her.

"I don't know what your _damn_ game is, but you are not welcome here."

"Where is she?" Now it was her sister's turn to look dumbfounded.

"Who?"

"Samantha. Where is she?" Alexandra lifted a brow in question. "Don't even try to tell me she isn't here! I have given her long enough on her little hide and seek, but now I grow weary. She-"

"Isn't here. I haven't seen her since that day you conned her into going with you." Backing up she slammed the door on her sister's face, her own coming around to find Danny staring at her in shock.

"Sam's missing?" he inquired, his eyes wide with worry.

"It seems that's the case, but who's to say if Pamela is telling the truth?" The halfa nodded, but he was giving her a look that begged her to at least talk to the woman who was her sibling by blood. "Danny, I thought you hated her?" He nodded his agreement.

"I hate what she did, but I still care enough to worry about her." That made no sense, but neither disputed it as Alexandra sighed before turning and opening the door to her sister as Danny stepped to the side and allow the redhead into the house.

"Thanks," Pamela muttered as she moved past the pair, her teal eyes looking around again as if the house would change from her last visit. "So, you say you haven't seen her and yet her car is still here." Danny moved toward the living room after the older woman while Alexandra moved to close the door, her aggravated sigh hinting at the displeasure she found in her sister's visit.

"Her car is here because _you_ took her away in your car," the halfa pointed out. "And what makes you think that she's even here?"

"I want to know what happened as well," Alexandra stated. Pamela sighed as she began to tell them what she knew, the story not taking long, but still with every word that left the older woman's mouth Danny found his eyes narrowing further and he could feel the anger coming off the woman next to him in waves. "So, you mean to tell me that you _drugged_ Sam?"

"Yes. Twice in fact or maybe three times." The pair sitting across from the redhead couldn't believe what they were hearing. Pamela sounded **proud** of what she had done to her child. "She needed to go back to her husband. No one else could want her as a divorced woman."

"I wanted her." The older woman turned to him, her teal eyes flashing.

"But you didn't know she was getting a divorce. Stupid girl, she could've had it all and she went and threw it away." Now Alexandra spoke up, things that Danny wasn't aware off.

"You expected _your_ child to endure all that she did at those peoples' hands?"

"She was treated better than she deserved." Danny's eyes flashed as the older woman at his side continued on.

"She was _beaten_! She was _belittled! _She was made to lay there while he fucked her in the most degrading manner!" The other two in the room looked shocked, but Pamela straightened up and accused her sister of believing anything. "I saw the damn marks! Hell, I could look at her and tell that she was dying from all of that. Your child was dying and you wanted her to go back there?!"

Pamela shrugged. "She was fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**sammansonrepilica, **updated!

**Fantasma29, **maybe, but then again I can't seem to locate her and give her that good smack. LOL.

**shad999, **you will find in most of my stories I try to throw a loop. Don't like boring.

**E. E. Terrill,** thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

* * *

Hours later after Pamela had been tossed out the door the pair sat in silence, both thinking of the fact that one particular woman was missing and there was no way to tell where she was. They wanted to help her, but how did you do that when you don't know where that person is?

"I can't believe I let her go with that woman?" Alexandra muttered, her eyes downcast as she remembered leaving to allow the mother to talk to her daughter, knowing that Pamela didn't care about her own child. Hell, she had never even considered that her sister would go that dirty in order to get her daughter back. Danny was thinking along the same lines, but he was thinking about the fact he had waited so long to come back, had taken such a long time in getting Paulina to realize they were _not_ getting married and had been over for a long time.

"I can't believe I allowed Paulina to come between us, but you didn't see her," the halfa said in desperation. "The look of unfamiliarity in her eyes like I was someone she would _never_ associate with." The older woman shook her head. They had both been wrong, but Sam had been the one to walk out knowing it was possibly a trap. "I can't believe she even fell for it, but for me to allow it is just as bad."

"Well, we're not doing anything sitting here!" the halfa exclaimed suddenly. "We need to find her and one way that we can do that is by getting the message out there about her missing." Alexandra nodded as she stood up, but then she sat down again.

"I don't have any current pictures of her," the older lady muttered, her tone frustrated. The halfa smiled as he pulled out his wallet and in it was a small picture that had been taken in one of the many photo booths in town. That was the first seed of hope...

* * *

Sam rode the bus out back toward the end of Chatham-Kent and onward, the small raven haired woman hoping it would take her farther, but she knew that it wouldn't. It would only get her outside the city limits and then she was on her own. Looking out the window she sighed. She didn't have enough money to live on and no way to get to her aunt's house back in Amity.

_Not that going there was really an option._ The petite woman was heartbroken. Sure she had given up on him because of the whole Paulina thing, but she had believed that he would help her and now to find out that he wanted nothing to do with her... She was crushed. That meant she had to stay away so touching the window she wondered what she could do. She had no ID, something she would need to get a job or anything else her new life would require. Sighing she found someone sitting down next to her, a small blond woman with friendly teal eyes.

"Hi, I noticed that you seemed rather down and wondered if I could help you?" Sam blinked, her amethyst eyes narrowing in suspicion at this woman who had sat next to her. The blond seemed to notice this and shaking her head held out her hand. "Sorry, my husband says I always jump too quickly and can scare people doing that. My name is Starr and I just noticed that you reminded me of myself after I left my home several years ago."

When Sam seemed to relax a bit Starr continued, "Yeah, I ran away when I was just fifteen because my parents wouldn't let me date a guy I really loved. He was the one that helped me in so many ways after being _touched_ by my own father."

The small blond shuddered. "In the past now, but it's always there no matter what."

"Yeah, um, thanks, but there's not much you can do unless you can give a life," the raven haired woman stated. Starr smirked as she leaned closer.

"I can." Looking around she explained to Sam that she could obtain anything and that included ID's and whatnot. In fact Starr and her husband were helpers of people who had run away, but only if it was legit and the blond could tell that the raven haired beauty had gone through a lot. "Where do you need to go?"

"How long until you can get and alter my ID?"

"One month to make it good." Sam nodded and that was the start of Sam's new life, but little did she know it was going to be a bigger deal than she had thought...

* * *

Less than one month later...

"So, how far along?" a dark skinned male inquired of Starr. The blond shrugged while Sam puked behind them. "I don't think she even knew or knows all that is going on." Sam leaned back, her eyes wide in confusion as she leaned back over the toilet to spit up the nasty taste in her mouth.

"I can't be pregnant," Sam moaned. "I haven't been able to get pregnant for several years and from one night of lo- sex and suddenly I am knocked up? No way." Starr scoffed as she explained her thought on that. "Well, we didn't get tests done, but doesn't getting pregnant take more than one night, one time?"

"Had my conceived my child on the same night I lost my virginity. Nature has no rules." Sam groaned as she leaned back over the bowel to vomit again, her heart racing in fear as tears clouded her vision. "So, now you have two routes, Alex. You have the child or kill them."

"No." Sam leaned back again, her amethyst gaze locked on the teal ones staring down at her. "I want to have my baby." That was a good sign, no hesitation in her answer, but Starr needed to be sure since this would be a BIG change in plans.

"Now, Alex, you need to be sure because when you have this child you will be reminded of him every time you look into that child's face and if you can't face that then you are better off letting that child go." Sam shook her head.

"No, I want to keep my child." Even if Danny didn't want her and even if she couldn't trust a man she was still going to keep that reminder, her precious gift. Looking down at her stomach. "I want my baby."

"Good. We need to rethink your situation because with a baby on the way you won't have too much time in the job market." She helped the raven haired woman up, Sam still wearing the same clothing she had that night from the hotel. "Do you still want to stick with your plan?" A nod. "There is one thing I want you to do because it is the right thing."

"What?" Sam had an idea what the older woman wanted her to do and she didn't know if she could do that.

"Let him know because even if he was a rotten man he still deserves to know about his child." The raven haired woman narrowed her eyes as she thought about it. It was a hard decision since he didn't want her. Could he love their child? What if he disowned this child or was as bad as Josh and controlled it? What if he wanted to take her child away? Or what if he felt he had to do the right thing? "Alex, he may want to be with his child, but he could also wish nothing to do with it. Give him that right and if he choses to do something drastic we will remove you and issue you a new life for free."

"I know he deserves to, but I am afraid that he would try to take my child," Sam confessed. "Or even to marry me just because he has to. I don't know what he would do. I didn't know him that long before getting more involved." The dark skinned male touched her shoulder as he stared deep into her eyes.

"You _don't _know what he would do, but what if that child gets sick with something or has some strange genetic defect that the father has? What then? Do you chose to let your child die or do you have his father there to help?" That struck so close as Sam remembered that Danny was a halfa. It wasn't an easy thing to forget, but with all that had been happening in her life she had done just that.

"Okay, he deserves that right and my child needs to have a full history." Nodding she agreed to the admission, but on one exception that she could write him instead of calling or going there in person. Starr agreed and then Sam admitted that she had no way to do any form anyway.

"Okay, so how about a world confession," the blond stated as she looked to the man next to her. "Tucker is good with cracking a good computer." Sam looked to him and knew that if she put it out there then it put her in a precarious position. "We don't even have to share your picture, but we need his name."

"Daniel Fenton." They informed her that they would take care of it for her, but she would have to say the words. They were giving her one week to gain the courage to tell all that she was pregnant and the father didn't need to help.

* * *

Danny and Alexandra had gone all out that last week covering every inch of media they could. As they sat down the older lady turned on the TV, her amethyst orbs closing in sleep as the TV flickered onto the news. The halfa made a move to change the channel when the announcer started talking again.

"The most mysterious thing happened this morning on the news. Someone hacked our network with one message to one very special guy." Danny watched in shock as a film was played, a woman standing before a camera, her face blurred out as she stood there shaking slightly. Even with her form clothed in man's clothing Danny knew who it was. Before he could shake Alexandra awake the woman on the screen said three words that stopped him.

"I am pregnant." That was it as she continued because that was all he could hear. "My name is Alex and I am pregnant Daniel." Blinking Danny came back to Earth. "I don't need your help in this, but I thought you needed to know that you would be a father. That is all you need to know because we will do fine. Bye." It cut off and the announcer went on to talk about all the responses that they had gotten from that, but Danny was stuck, his mind on that news and the fact that she had _decided_ that she didn't need him. It was his child and he couldn't allow that to happen! Getting up he headed for home, his passion to find Sam stronger than ever and not because he wanted her back, but because she was having his child and he couldn't just stand idly by when she refused to allow him a choice.


	11. Chapter 11

**sammansonrepilica, **first he has to find her and you never know how long that will take when neither party realizes they have been wronged and what they knew was a lie.

* * *

Sam leaned back in the chair, her mind in shock and her heart in pain. Here she was in the middle of a divorce that didn't seem to be happening, on the run and pregnant with the child of a man who wanted nothing to do with her.

_Great._ _Could this get any worse?_ Shaking her head of those negative thoughts she looked to Tucker and Starr who had been so helpful when she thought it wouldn't get any better, but they were right. Being pregnant was going to cause all sorts of issues with her new life. First her job would be short lived while her new image wouldn't hold with a child. She was so fucked! Touching her stomach she wondered was she the best person to be raising a child in this sort of situation. _Yes. I am the person to raise my child because I can do it._ Sam knew she could, but it was going to take some serious work. "I need to go and get a job," the woman stated as she stood, her eyes glittering with tears, but she sucked it in as she headed for the door. It was going to take a lot of luck.

"She's going to make it," the blond said as her husband nodded. "But first she needs a makeover." Tucker blanched before backing away.

"I am going to leave that up to you." The blond held out her hand and waited for her husband to hand her the gold card. Taking it she followed the other female, her steps quick to catch up with Sam.

* * *

"Thanks," Sam said several hours later as she looked down at their haul, most of it Starr's since Sam refused to take too much from them. She had been that way from the word _go_. "Now I can go and apply for a good job, but with little in the ways of skill I can't really do much."

"No special talents?" Starr inquired as she walked toward a waiting taxi, the driver getting out to assist them with their packages. Sam shook her head as she handed off the items. "Nothing that you do as a hobby?"

"Well, I do like to paint, but I haven't in such a long time and not that any of it was really great or anything."

"Let me be the judge of that," the blond said as they sat down in the cab, the seats cool from the air conditioning that blew from the front. Instructing the cab driver to head to another place, one where she could get some art supplies the pair continued to talk about all that needed to be done for Sam's new life. A few hours later the pair once again headed out to the waiting cab, this time loaded down with different kinds of art supplies, all that Starr could think of that the raven haired beauty could work with.

"I can't believe all that you're doing for me and you realize that I will be _paying_ you back, right?" Starr shook her head. "But I can't let you s-" The blond held up her hand and stated simply that the woman could give them one of her art projects and everything would be even. "That doesn't even cover any of this!" the raven haired woman stated with a flare of arms as they entered the taxi. As the driver started up the engine again the pair argued about what Sam would be doing to pay for all the money the pair had spent on her.

By the time they entered the Foley's home they had reached an agreement. Sam would give them art, but she would reimburse them for half of what they had spent on her. Little did she know that Starr was just going give that money back when the raven haired run away headed out.

* * *

The next day Sam sat in her room, the one that was as far from the couple as possible, but still close enough that any of the adults could hear the child playing alone in the next room. The raven haired woman sat before a canvas, most of it covered already in colors that were dark and yet spoke of passion. Sam had put her emotions on the canvas that night as she lay wide awake in her bed. She had found that even as she wanted to sleep her body wouldn't allow it, that and her mind seemed to be laying the home movies out in reverse. Shaking her head she gazed into the pair of ice blue eyes that looked back at her filled with nothing. There were no emotions in the eyes that looked back at her as that was what she felt from him at that point. She had been told he didn't want her and so there was no emotion for her to see in those cold eyes.

"I can't believe I painted this shit!" she growled as she went to scrap it, but unfortunately as she went to cut the canvas with the blade that had been given to her by the store attendant she found her wrist grabbed. Looking up she found Tucker looking at the picture, his head cocked to the side. "It's crap."

"No, you just hate it because that is the baby's father," the dark skinned male stated. It was a simple statement and yet held so much for the raven haired woman. "He has no emotion." She nodded. "Is he really that lifeless or is that how you see him?" Sam didn't answer, her amethyst gaze locked on those blue eyes and she could remember all the emotion that had been in them during their time together and found that this painting was a current ideal of him, not his real form that she had looking into on countless occasions.

"No, that is how he is now," came Sam's response. "He was full of adoration for me, I guess, but in the end I never know who he was seeing when he looked at me because in the end he never came for me." It was true. She had expected him to come and find her, but not for the child... for her. "Though he may come looking for me now if he wants the child."

"I am taking this so you don't do anything else to it," he stated as he walked away with the small canvas. That was the beginning of Sam's adventure with the arts and that was how she made money.

* * *

Three months later Sam stood before her new car, a van that held all her belongings, which wasn't much save for clothing and art supplies. In the last few months she had made over three grand in profits, most of which she had paid back to the Foleys as she had told them she would. The van before her was used, but in great condition. It was black with grey seats and had seven seats in it, more than enough for the woman that had seemed to bloom overnight, her stomach already having more than a baby bump.

It had made her wonder if halfas were not long in incubation or if her child was abnormally big. Since she had nothing to go on as Danny had been the result of an accident then she would have to take each day and learn. Smiling she waved farewell to the pair that had taken care of her before heading off. She was leaving the state, but finding that her art could sell would allow her to travel anywhere and still sell her items thanks to the laptop that lay in her backseat.

"Thanks," she told the couple as she climbed into her van. Starting the vehicle she started her journey, her journey that would take her where she needed to go. Little did the raven haired woman know, but this would be the day her aunt found her.

* * *

In Amity...

Danny had left a month ago on a family vacation, though he had not wanted to go, and in that time Alexandra sat in her home. She had received very little in the way of information on her neice, the child of her sister having completely vanished. The halfa was several times more pissed than worried and that upset her because she couldn't believe that he was looking over the fact that Sam had been under a drug to get her out of there so there was no telling what other thing her mother did to cause the raven haired woman to forget the halfa.

_They are both so lost._ Flipping through channels on the TV she was surprised to find an art piece that looked just like Danny, the face and hair similar to the halfa she had come to know for several years. Watching in awe as the announcer talked about the work she turned it up.

_Yes, this is the newest work by Alex. That is all she wishes to call her as no one knows her real name or where she is from._

_This one was purchased just outside Chatham-Kent, one of her first works I am being told. Look at this form. The man is handsome,_

_but look at those eyes. He has no emotion in them, but the face tells you that he is upset. I have to wonder who this is and if he_

_knows of Alex? We'll never know, right? Now, you can find her works for sale and display online at her website._

Alexandra was just in shock because she knew that this Alex had to be her niece, the man looking back at her _was _Danny! Reaching for the phone she got ready to call him, but then she found she couldn't. Something told her that she needed to find out more, that something wasn't right. Moving her hand from the phone she got up and headed for her computer in the back room where she typed up the website before sitting down. In seconds her screen was filled with art, most of them landscapes of despair and others of joy, but there was one landscape that seemed to draw Alexandra in and that one was a hilltop overlooking a familiar town with a single tree. It seemed to be important to Sam too because the artist didn't have that one priced. Shaking her head she began to look through the page for any address that would tell her where her niece was. Listed on the website she found that Sam was always on the move, but looking further down into the last known showing she found that there was one place... Erie.


	12. Chapter 12

**sammansonrepilica, **thanks. I try to keep the pace and not speed up, but there are days that I do a bit of rushing on the story line so I don't let it run too long.

* * *

Sam leaned back in the car seat several days later, her stomach grumbling in protest to lack of food.

"Okay, hold on," she told her child as she climbed out of her car before her new home. The hotel was nice, not too expensive but very well kept. "I just need a few moments and you will be fed." She had just checked in and had needed to move her car closer to their room. Making sure it was on the first floor she pulled out her key before entering the room. Looking around she was pleasantly surprised at how much the room looked like one you would find in a higher end hotel without the price to go with it. "So nice to find a room that doesn't make me puke," the woman muttered as she immediately headed for the phone to order something from room service and that would be the tricky part since her morning sickness wasn't just in the morning. No, her child chose what she ate and it wasn't always the same. The one good thing was that she could eat vegetables and that her child had yet to crave meat.

After ordering she headed back outside to grab more of her supplies, not sure what she would be making for the day since painting wasn't the only thing she liked to do. Pulling her laptop out last she re-entered the cool interior of her hotel room. Setting up the link to her computer she heard the knock pretty clearly. Smiling she pulled out some bills before opening the door to find herself face to face with her aunt. She almost slammed the door on the older woman's face in shock, but knowing her aunt had done nothing wrong she stepped to the side to allow Alexandra in.

"Hi, auntie," she said softly as she closed the door. "I didn't expect to be found so easily, much less that anyone would even be looking." Her aunt said nothing as she looked around the room, her own eyes taking in all that was around her before turning to her niece.

"Don't you realize how worried everyone is about you?!" she shouted. Sam didn't even flinch since she was expecting to be yelled at. "You parents are frantic, hell, your mother looks like she could kill over and don't get me started on the people in Amity that care about you!" The Goth shook her head, her short hair not moving an inch as she put her hands on her black jean clad hips. Her upper body was covered in a large purple sweater, the weather near the lake cool this time of year.

"My mother is mad because I probably left Joshua in a way that he can never reproduce and since she was paid to take me back to them I am sure that Dorothy is just as ticked." Walking past her aunt she continued, "As for people in Amity I could only assume you are talking about yourself since the other person made it clear they wanted nothing to do with me." Turning back to her aunt she waited.

"That's not true. Danny was worried sick when your mother came to my door looking for you."

"Danny and Paulina are having a child together, auntie, and he didn't want me ruining his chance at fatherhood." That's when the older woman noticed the slight bump under her niece's shirt.

"But what about your child?" Sam chuckled.

"I don't know anymore," she whispered. "The child is so far along." Pulling up her shirt her aunt could see that she looked to be about four months along, too far along for the child to be Danny's. "I wish it was his, but I doubt it." Her aunt inquired about having seen a doctor and the Goth shook her head. "Not yet, but that's not for lack of trying, but at the moment I ran I haven't stopped." She walked back toward the door as another knock sounded on it coinciding with the rumble that came from her stomach. She paid the man at the door as she took the food and with a quick goodbye she closed the door. "I would try to call him, but I think that lack of contact is best for us right now." Sitting at the single table she hinted that her aunt could sit down. "Could you pass that on?"

"Not until you go to a doctor's, though I don't know that he knows about this yet since I just found out." Sam chuckled at that. She was sure the halfa had seen the news when it had gone viral on the internet. The halfa's parents were likely to have told him by now. She voiced this and it was almost like Alexandra became nervous. She hadn't thought it best for the halfa to find out about Sam and now that she was pregnant she was sure it wasn't best for him to find out, not until everything was solid.

"It's fine that he knows, but now he will need to know that he can't be the child's father." Alexandra pulled out her cell phone and handing it to Sam instructed her to call the halfa and talk to him first. She needed to let him know that she was fine and if he knew about the pregnancy she needed to keep him in the loop. At first it seemed that the Goth wasn't going to do it and then she let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine." Finding his name in the directory she was stopped.

"Wait. His family and he are on vacation so let's wait until they get back. I would hate to bother them when this news could be rather devastating." The Goth raised a brow in confusion, but shut the phone before handing it to her aunt. "Now, I plan on hanging out a bit to help you get this a-"

"No." Sam shook her head. "I don't want _anyone _to be with me. I will do this alone." Sam knew she was being stubborn, but the Goth was tired of dealing with everyone and how they wanted her to do things. She was an adult, a free adult and she could do fine on her own! "I am done talking for right now because I need to feed my child." Opening her meal she smiled at the vegetables in the container as well as the noodles that were on the side. It took her a few moments to eat and during that time her aunt scowled at her, the look of clear disagreement in her eyes as well as disapproval. When Sam finished she looked to her aunt, her plan at this point clear. "I love you, but this is _my_ life and _my _child's life. I have done the right thing in letting him know that the child was his and now I know it's not his. I have conceived the one person's child that I _never_wanted to have and that is _my _decision."

"Sam, you can't do this alone. It takes a lot to take care of a child."

"I know that, but I don't want help, not at this point. I want to be alone at this point in life and I need people to respect that." Standing up now she made a beeline for the door and opening it waited for aunt to get the hint. When Alexandra did she made sure to say her last two cents worth.

"You should know that if he knows you're pregnant that he won't leave your side until you prove it's not his." Leaving her niece with that thought Alexandra headed toward her car. As soon as she was gone Sam shut the door just seconds before her stomach gave a heave. Rushing to the bathroom the Goth emptied the content of her stomach with a groan.

_Damn it. Time to go to the store.  
_

* * *

Danny leaned back in his fold out chair, but he was doing anything _but_ relaxing. His mind was full of conflict, full of questions and most of all full of emotions. He did still love the raven haired beauty, but he was hurt that she would push him away for no reason. He knew that Paulina had been part of the conflict, but hell, the woman hadn't even waited to hear from him so what was he supposed to do?! And when he goes to find her she doesn't even _remember_ him!

It was life had teased him with a beautiful woman who had more going for her than any other woman he had run into yet and then fate took her away, but that wasn't it! No, now she was pregnant with his child and missing?! Suddenly he felt a buzz in his pocket and pulling out the phone found he had a call coming from an unknown number. Opening it he was surprised to hear _her_ voice.

"Hi, Daniel," she said, her voice neutral, but he could hear the fear that was in her voice and she had never expressed that even as she stood by him fighting ghosts. "I called to inform you that I was wrong and I'm not pregnant with your child." There was a pause and in that pause there was so much regret to be felt. "I'm too far along for this to be your child. You're free, okay?"

Before she could hang up on him he said, "Free? What do you mean by that?" Click. "Sam? Sam!" he hissed loudly causing his parents to turn and look at him from the pool as well as several other people. "Shit!" Getting up he headed away from the group and toward the hotel room where he called a close friend of his, Tucker.

"Hello," he said as the other male answered him on the other line. "Yeah, I need you to find someone for me." After a few minutes of talking he was surprised to find that the other male and his wife had saved someone matching the description of Sam, well save for her hair, but it had been the only woman they had met with eyes similar to Maddie's own violet eyes. "Damn! You don't know where she went?" At the negative answer Tucker continued to talk to the halfa about his experience with the woman in question, all that he had learned from Starr about the past of the woman.

It seemed that there had been a lot going on with Sam, not only had she been repeatedly violated, but the divorce that had been set into motion was now stopped, something had seemed to anger the female until she voiced her sadness in the fact that the man she had fallen in love with didn't reciprocate her feelings.

_Did that mean that what we had was a rebound for another guy_? Did they even have anything because now it seemed that Sam was depressed over unrequited feelings and he had plainly told her he loved her. "Thanks." When asked if he still wanted to find her Danny gave the affirmative because no matter what she said he had to be certain and a small part of him was still yearning for the raven haired beauty.


	13. Chapter 13

A few months found Sam in Cleveland, Pennsylvania and while she knew that somehow she was moving closer to Amity she was also staying close to the water. For some reason the lake provided her her a feeling of security. Looking out of her hotel at that moment all she could see was water in the distance as well as a few homes that scattered the area. Sighing she sat back before her easel, her stomach bulging a bit more toward the picture already on it. She hadn't gone to the doctor just yet because in the last few months her aunt had tracked her down and had harassed her every chance she got.

On top of all that Sam had found out that she was being tracked by another source, someone that she felt she knew because at first it hadn't sent warning signs, but then it became an annoyance and a fear. What if this person was tracking her for her parents? She wasn't going back, not with her child needing her protection because god knew what would happen if _they_ got their hands on her child.

A knock sounded at the door and the Gothic woman tensed up, her heart racing as she moved to stand, her large girth giving her issues in that department. Backing away from the door she grabbed her knife, the blade still sharp and unused, from under her pillow. She hadn't contacted anyone in the hotel so she knew it wasn't a courtesy call. Another knock sounded, but this one was a little harder.

"You know I could just come in," came a familiar male voice, one that Sam had hoped not to hear and yet yearned to hear. She backed away from the bed and toward her bathroom, all the while she kept her amethyst orbs on the door. She had to get to her bag where the device to thwart ghosts was, but before she even hit the doorframe for the bathroom Danny phased through and stopped, his eyes falling on her large stomach.

"I told you that you were free!" she cried as she rushed into the bathroom before slamming the door. "I told you that I made a mistake and this can't be your child!" Danny rushed to the bathroom door, his mind still trying to get around how big the raven haired woman was. If what she said was true and she was farther along then she would be giving birth in a matter of months.

"Did you go to the doctor yet?"

"No, but not because I didn't try!" she yelled back in irritation. "What it with everyone just harassing me and then wondering why I haven't gone to a fucking doctor?!" A thump was heard and the the door opened to reveal a very pissed off woman with a small device in her hand that looked familiar to the ghost male. "Yeah, I ordered the device from your parents' website a few months back. Works on humans and ghosts."

"Who else has been harassing you?" the halfa inquired as he took a step back. "Who else knows where you are?"

"Alexandra does and someone else, someone who has been tracking me, but I haven't seen them in a few days." Danny sighed and then it struck her that he knew. "You had someone track me." She watched his face for signs that he had done it and it wasn't hard to tell when he failed to avert his eyes. He was proud of what he had done, but what had that feeling been at first. How had she f- "Tucker."

"Yeah. I knew him as a kid. Him and Starr, though Starr doesn't like me all that much even knowing my secret." Sam smiled now. That was Starr. She hated most, but for some reason the blond and her had gotten along real well. "Tucker told me about things I didn't know. Like the divorce falling through and then I found out from Alexandra that you were abused, raped even."

"I don't really want to talk about that shit," the Goth stated as she averted her eyes. "That, like us, is in the past and will never happen again." Danny moved toward her, the amethyst gaze still on the ground.

"Never?" he inquired. "Why? What happened with _us_?" She let out a dry chuckle as she turned her gaze back at him, but she allowed him to stay close to her, she even put the device down on the counter as she walked past him. She could tell he meant her no harm and it even seemed that he wanted to talk.

"Daniel, there was no us. You were blowing off steam or getting over something, I don't know what, but you were engaged at one point and then broke it off while I was there? That makes me slightly suspicious of what happened." The hafla's jaw dropped open.

"Engaged? That's what _she_ told you?" He let out a chuckle as he fell back on the bed, his body shaking as he broke out in laughter. Sam looked at him in confusion, her mind not quite understanding.

"That and she was having your child." That seemed to make the halfa laugh even harder and Sam narrowed her gaze at him. "How is that funny, Daniel?" He shook his head as he tried to stop laughing, but what she had told him _was_ laughable since the truth was so far different.

"You _believed_ her!" he managed to say as he forced himself up. "She gave it to you in her mirror world version." The Gothic woman cocked a brow at him.

"Mirror world?"

"Okay, so here's how it _really _went. First I dated her for less than a month before realizing that she using me to gain more popularity. She had been a major crush for me and when she did that I realized that she wasn't the one for me, but before that she _proposed_ to me even though she was already engaged to someone she had been seeing long before me and while we were together."

"What?" Now the Goth was confused, but she realized she should have seen it and yet she had been blinded by all the times she had been tricked so who was to say that Danny was telling the truth. "How can I believe you?" Danny pointed out that in all the time they had been together he had never lied and even after she had found out his alter ego he had never tried to play it off or give her a story. "Daniel, while that is true-"

"Why don't you call me Danny anymore? We are still the same people."

"No. No we are not. We are completely different than we were before. I am a woman on the run that is pregnant with her husband's child." Danny frowned.

"If you haven't been to the doctor how are you sure it's his?" She shook her head, but pointed out that there was no way that her stomach was that big without being further along than a few months. "That means nothing if you are having more than _one_ child."

_Could I be pregnant with more than one child? _It didn't run in her family line and yet she wasn't entirely clear on his family tree. He could see that he had thrown her off and he took that time to reinforce that the child could be his.

"There are no twins in my family that I am aware of, but then again I am half human and _ghost_, Sam so who's to say that your child might incubate in less time because they aren't just human?" Again he had another point, one that she had thought about in the past, but there was no way to prove it, not even if she went to the doctor. "Before you brush me off you have to prove to me that I have no claim on that baby." He was right. She had to prove that the child she carried wasn't his before she could dismiss him from the unborn child's life.

"Okay, until it can be proven otherwise I will keep you in the loop, but you and I are not and will _never_ be together." Danny didn't like this, but he believed that in the end she would give into him, not that he was sure he wanted to be more than what they were right at that moment.

He stood up and headed for the door, but he didn't leave. Danny turned to her and said, "Let's get you packed up and head out tonight." The Goth shook her head at him.

"I said I would keep you in the loop, not that I would move out of my hotel," she stated as she stood, once again not that easy with as bulky as she was. "I don't need to move so you can stay in the loop since I have your phone number." He walked back over to her and motioned around the room.

"You don't even stay in one place so how am I to trust that you _will _stay in contact with me, huh? I thought you were upfront with me from the beginning, but you never told me you were married or that you were divorcing! You let me expose my alter ego and confess my feelings without even giving me the same respect so how am I to _trust_ you?"

"If you can't then what would have happened if our relationship had progressed?" He could throw that back at her because she didn't trust him either and that was what he did, stating that she was in the same boat. "Yeah, but-" She couldn't even begin to backpedal on that one because in some small part of her mind she knew it was true. She loved him, no, she had loved him, but she couldn't trust him. Could she? Had she? Letting out a groan she sat back down. Had she trusted him? That was the question because in her entire life she had never felt for anyone like she had for the man standing before her.

Danny was worried when Sam had sit down, her skin going pale in matter of seconds, but before he could ask she seemed to shake it off.

"Let's just drop this as nothing is going to become of this. The child will be proven to belong to Joshua and you can go back to your life, but that is all." He shook his head because somewhere in his heart he believed this child that she was carrying to be his and there was no other way to look at it.

"Okay, I will agree to that, but you _are_ coming with me or I will stay with you because there is no way that I am leaving your side and yes, it is because I don't trust you not to run." He wanted to tell her that it wasn't that, but the fact that her parents were on the search for her and that was the real danger he was worried about. Sam narrowed her gaze at him, but in the end she gave in because without knowing him all that well she could tell that he would do as he warned.

"Okay." It was one word, but it held a lot of emotions, most of which were not in the halfa's favor. She moved to grab some of her items only to be stopped by the halfa in question who began to aid her in moving it to her van, only after she reluctantly showed him which one it was. Getting into the passenger side, once again over-ruled because she had a small issue with getting behind the wheel. Her stomach. Cursing softly she looked out the window as Danny started the engine.

_This is going to be a long ride._ That was one thing they could agree on.


	14. Chapter 14

**sammansonrepilica**, thanks.

* * *

Several hours found the pair still in silence, though Danny had glanced over at the raven haired female she had yet to look away from the outside world. She seemed rather quiet, not a trait that the Sam he had know had ever possessed. Seemed she was all the more talkative when she didn't know the person than she was when she knew the person.

"Are you really going to sit there in silence when we - could you know, talk about the situation?" The Goth failed to react.. at first and then she became rather pissed.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, Daniel, because I never wanted to be found out! I wanted to enjoy my freedom and yet here I am in another jail, but this one is my own making!" The halfa didn't know what to say because he never wanted to be her jailer, no, he had wanted to be her husband at some point, but now it looked like they were on two sides of the same line. She was pissed and he was too, but over different reasons.

"I don't want you to feel like that, but you know that it's right for the child to have both parents and if that child is mine then I want to be there for him or her." The Goth sat there in silence, guilt already rising in her throat because she knew he was right. If the child was his, and she was sure it wasn't, then he had a right, but what did that say if it was Joshua's child? Did he have a right? That was her fear because if he found out he had a child in the world then who was to say that he would come for it? Was that the real reason she hadn't wanted to be found because in reality she still loved the man next to her and there was no use in denying it. "You _do_ understand from where I'm coming from, right?" She nodded.

"It's not that I didn't understand, but it was-" she stopped because if she gave him her fear then she was trusting him to help her, to do something for her and did she want that? No, she couldn't afford that right now. Would Danny do what Josh did? Sam wasn't sure because she didn't know him that well. "Nevermind." Turning away from him all the way they found that silence was their best bet at the moment. That was how it stayed until he pulled up at his house, the one that she had seen only once, the one that was next to his parents' own abode. Shutting off the engine he hurried to help her out, not that she took the help, not Sam. She slapped his hands away as she forced her body out of the car. "I am not an invalid." He shrugged and after unlocking the door told her to wait in the living room. The Goth followed that part of the instructions as she moved to enter the cool interior of his home.

She had loved that he had decorated it himself with all the dark and light colors that made the house beautiful. The living room was painted in colors of the rising sun with a porch that one could go out and sit on in good weather and enjoy from inside on the stormy weather. Sitting on the white couch that faced the large glass door she sighed, her eyes feeling heavy as the comfortable atmosphere filled her. Danny moved to unload her belongings in the only guest room he had, the one that was across the hall from his own room. It was a double bed and was sure that she would enjoy it compared to the hotel mattresses she had been sleeping in. It only took him minutes to set up her room, but when he went to find her in the living room he knew she wouldn't sleep in there tonight. Chances are if he moved her that she would awaken just as angry so he figured it was a better idea to let her sleep where she was.

He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping Goth and in that moment he could see her defenses down. He could see that she hadn't been sleeping well and that even with her pregnancy girth that she was still small, like she hadn't been eating like she should. Grabbing a throw he gently covered her with it and headed back toward his room. He didn't get that far as he stopped before the guest room that would be hers until the birth of her baby, the baby that could be his. As he turned he noticed that a small picture had fallen from her backpack, the one that looked so worn that she had to have had it since the beginning.

Leaning down he picked up the picture, only to put it up when he realized what it was. It was a picture of him, one that she had taken that last morning. He was fast asleep, his tanned skin lighter in the dark night. Looking at the picture he found it was well worn, like someone had held tightly onto it or had looked at it repeatedly. Quickly putting it up he made sure to file that information away because that was a sign that she wasn't really over him. As he turned he found said Goth glaring sleepily at him, her amethyst eyes staring into his own ice blue ones.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, her eye falling to her backpack behind him. "Are you snooping through my things?" He shook his head, his hands coming up as well. At that point he could tell her that he had seen the picture and yet at that same moment he could lie.

"No. Just making sure I got everything from the car," he said because in the end she would think worse of him and since this was starting out on the ground floor there was nowhere else it could go. Hell, if he gave her even _one_ reason to drop this she would jump on it like a hungry dog on a bone. "And I did, but you should be sleeping."

"_Why?_" He knew what she was thinking and again he was placed in a position to lie or tell the truth, this time he opted for the truth because there was no lie for that question. Not one he could think of.

"You looked tired." Shrugging she moved past him toward her art supplies, all the ones from the internet long gone from previous sales. She tried to stay in one place until all of her art was sold because it was troublesome to move around with all the finished works. "Do you need more canvases?" She nodded without looking at him. "I can by-"

"No. I can buy them, Daniel." Danny almost ground his teeth because he was getting rather annoyed with her calling him by his full name, like they had no relationship, but they knew otherwise. "Just drive me to the store and I will get them." He shook his head now because there was no way he was going to let her do all that hard work. "You know I can see you, right?"

"Then you know that I won't let you lift a finger from here on out." She turned to him, a wad of cash in her hand, and nodded. "Good." She shook her head at him as she moved to pass him.

"Being more assertive? I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing _for_ me." Danny sighed as she walked out the door, the urge to smack himself strong. She was going to make this hard for him and he was going to let her. That was all there was to this because in the end she was going to be his even if he had to endure all of it. Following her now they headed for the store.

* * *

"You haven't found her?" the woman asked Pamela. "How the hell could you lose your own child?" The redhead frowned at the older lady before her. She had questions, ones she had avoided asking before because they hadn't bothered her as they did now. Sam had run _twice_ from this family and although Sam seemed overly dramatic at times she had never _run_ from things.

"Well, I don't know how she _got_ _away_ from you," Pamela spat. "What did you _do_ to her?" The woman before her glared angrily at Pamela.

"Nothing you didn't to her her, _Pamela_," came the response. "You _sold_ her to me for my son to have a wife, but she was broken when she came to me. She had too much heartache and she took it out on _my_ household!" Pamela took a step toward the older woman.

"Samantha has tons of spirit! She was just as feisty at our house as she was at yours and as for your household, fuck them! She was beat like you were I am sure and raped at every turn! I don't know why I even let her into your house after hearing all the stories!" That stopped the woman before her, her eyes flashing in warning.

"Stories? What stories?" The redhead knew she had said too much and took a step back. The stories had centered around black magic that the previous host had obtained from his own father. It was passed down generation to generation, a reason most in the town were scared.

"Nothing." The elder before her took a step forward, her eyes flashing as red as blood, her hands twisting at her sides. Pamela took a step back, her teal eyes wide in fright. "Trust me, there are nothing by wives' tales."

"Go and find your daughter. Bring her back to my home and remember to bring the child she carries." The redhead's eyes grew wide, but she dared not speak again for fear that the woman before her would kill her. She didn't want to find her child now, but upon the next woman's words knew she would have to for all their benefit. "If you refuse to find her I will kill your _whole_ family, well, save for your daughter with whom I will give to my son as his permanent sex slave" Pamela was sure the woman before her would do and it and at the same time she was sure that the man she had found her daughter with would protect her child so she nodded as if agreeing before exiting the room as fast as she could.

* * *

A few days later found Sam sitting in her room, her window open to let the night air in, her amethyst eyes staring out into the darkness, the nightmare that had woken her still fresh on her mind. Leaning against the many pillows Danny had bought while out for art supplies she touched her stomach.

_I wish you were Danny's because as much as I am mad at him he would be a far greater choice than Joshua._ That had weighed heavily on her mind and maybe that was the reason for the nightmare, but she couldn't be certain. The nightmare had begun with her and Danny sitting on a porch swing, like they had in the beginning, but there was a baby in each of their laps and they were all smiling. It seemed like everything was going right and then BAM Joshua showed out of nowhere. He wasn't alone though. With him was an older woman, her eyes flashing red and her long hair black in tint. She uttered several words and before Sam fell her mother and father, their faces the most emotional the Goth had ever seen them.

Before they could utter a word the woman behind them sliced her hand across the air as Joshua watched. Her parents were beheaded, their blood spilling before the ground, a pool of blood that spilled out toward them. Her ex wasn't concerned as he took a step toward them, the blood splashing around them. Sam tried to stand, but for some reason she couldn't and as they drew closer she could feel the panic. That was when she had woken up, the fear making her breathing hard. She was sure she hadn't made too much sound as Danny hadn't shown up at her door, but little did she know he had, but becoming invisible he had waited for her to calm.

He wanted to go to her even as she lay there looking rather concerned and... scared he knew she wouldn't allow him that. She would only push him away so waiting there as she went to sleep, something familiar clutched in her free hand, Danny guarded over her.


	15. Chapter 15

**sammansonrepilica**, yeah, her monster in law is really going to throw you because she has a secret.

* * *

The next morning seemed to bring more trials as at five that morning her phone blared out an all too familiar tone to the Goth. Groaning she reached over for the phone, her hands grasping air a few times before she was able to grab the flip phone. Snapping it open she found herself sitting up quickly.

"Hold on, hold on," she hissed to the person on the other end, fear creeping into her tone as she waited for the caller to stop. "Okay, slowly now." A few minutes later she hung up, her amethyst eyes wide in fear and shock. Getting up she pulled on a pair of pants, her nightshirt left on as she moved down to Danny's room before stopping. _Should I really bring him into this? He doesn't deserve to be put in a position of fear if it never happens._ But who was to say that it wouldn't since her mother knew where they were and Starr had made it sound like something serious was about to take place. Her mother was human! She couldn't do anything to harm her. Suddenly the halls echoed with her ringtone and before Sam could turn it off the sound of Danny moving in his room filled her ears.

She clicked off the phone and tried to creep away only to hear another ringtone. More rustling was heard and then a shout. Taking another step back she aimed for her room only to hear another curse and growl.

"Seriously? Why didn't _I _know about this?!" Silence. "What do you mean no one knew!? Not even Sam?!" Another curse and the door burst open to reveal a rather half naked male.

The Gothic woman's face went red in an instant, her amethyst eyes looking the halfa over before looking away in embarrassment, but she didn't realize Danny had seen her look of interest and ignoring it grabbed her before thrusting her into his room, the door slamming shut behind him as he locked them in.

"Um, what are you doing?" Sam asked nervously. He turned to her, his back rest against the door.

"We have an issue that you didn't know about and I just confirmed with Tucker." Sam waited for him to tell her more. "You mother in law is coming for blood and you are the target." She didn't say anything and Danny knew that she already knew her fate. "Sam, how?"

"I got a call just moments ago about the possibility. My mom is looking for me, but what I can't understand is that she should come here and yet she's not." Danny wondered now because that was the same thing the woman had done before... as if putting off the known location. "Danny?" He confessed that it had been weeks later that Pamela had come to them looking for her. Sam remembered her aunt stating that her mother had come looking, but she had assumed that her mother had come to them first.

"Yeah, no, she came to us weeks later. I had thought it weird, but seeing as I don't know your mother all that well I wasn't sure if that was normal either." The raven haired pregnant woman shook her head in disagreement.

"No, my mother is heartless and when she has a goal she doesn't play around." Both looked thoughtful until Sam's phone rang again just as the sound of a horn echoed outside the house. Danny instructed her to stay put while he went to check on the person outside. Sam nodded and answered her phone. "Hello?" That was the only word that left her lips before she paused, her mouth closing as someone talked on the other end. Seconds later the phone fell from her fingers as she turned to the door, her hand falling onto the knob as she attempted to open it.

* * *

Danny rushed to the window to see Pamela with Alexandra, both of them looking frantic. He would have dismissed them, but upon hearing the sound of a door being jerked around he knew he had to choose and at that moment knowing that if Sam really needed him she would call out he rushed to allow the Manson women into his house.

"Where is she?!" Pamela cried out, her teal eyes frantic. When Danny didn't answer her quick enough the redhead cried out, "Please tell me that she's not alone!" He nodded and she rushed past him screaming for her daughter, her cries becoming hoarse as she grew closer to where Sam was being kept. "Get to her!"

"Now w-" She shoved him against the wall, her fists clenching his upper arms.

"Get my _child_ out of that room!" He nodded now as he melted into the wall, the shock on Pamela's face priceless. As the halfa appeared behind Sam he could see why Pamela was worried as the human female began to pound on the door, but not to get someone's attention, no she was trying to get out.

"Sam," he said as he took a step toward the raven haired woman, but stopped at the sound of something crunching under his feet. Looking down he found her phone, still open. Reaching down he picked it up, the sound of someone talking on the other end. Crushing the cell with his powers as he transformed he grabbed the Goth by her shoulders, spinning her around in the process before laying a kiss on her, his lips fitting against hers perfectly.

At first she began to fight him, her small fists pounding against his chest as she struggled to move away from him. Within seconds she was kissing him back, her fingers gripping his black hazmat suit as the door began to shake with the women on the other side.

"Danny?" she murmured questionably as she leaned back. "What are we doing?"

"Kissing," he supplied as he leaned to kiss her again.

BAM!

The pair pulled apart to look at the door, the sound of Pamela cussing reaching the younger adults' ears. Sam stepped back and opened the door to allow the older females into the house. Pamela and Alexandra crashed into the pregnant woman before stepping back, their eyes collectively falling on her stomach.

"Is that _his_ baby?" Alexandra hissed in fear as Pamela continued to eye what the older woman had told her. Her child was pregnant, but whose child? Sam nodded and the redhead almost fainted. "Then the stupid woman wasn't lying."

"What are you talking about?" the Goth inquired. Danny waited because he had only heard part of the story, none of it entailing enough details to make heads or tails of. The only thing he was sure of was that Sam was in danger.

"Dorothy is coming for blood, but it seems that she has plan for _all_ of us including taking your child." Danny knew some of this, but he waited. "She's descended from a very powerful evil, the daughter of the man who tried to take over the world several years ago."

"Wait," Pamela said as she sat up, her teal eyes falling on her sister. "I thought it was the husband that had those powers." Alexandra shook her head and clarified that the Fentons would know of what she was talking about since their family had been ghost hunters even then. "So, you're telling me her mother-in-law is really a monster."

"Part monster, really a ghost if you must know, but not as powerful as her father who gained his powers through an accident in his home. Killed all his family save for her and him. He claimed it wasn't his fault, something about the world and a whole bunch of rubbish, but he did try to take over the world before being sent away. The Fentons at the time tried to send him back to the Ghost Zone, but he always found a way back so they trapped him and sent him to space." Sam sat down on Danny's bed, her eyes wide.

"What about Joshua? Is he part of them?"

"Not that I know of. Seems that most of the ghost powers had worn down by his time since her father was only half ghost and her mother human." She looked down at Sam's belly now, really looked at it. She has seen it before, but for some reason as fast as it was growing she had to wonder if it really was Joshua's or if it was the halfa who was looking rather concerned.

"We're not gonna let anything happen to Sam or our child!" he vowed to the shock of all in the room. Pamela shot Sam a look while Alexandra looked to the halfa for an explanation when Sam had clearly said it was Joshua's. "She hasn't been to the doctor yet." Nods were exchanged and Sam glared at the white haired male next to her. "That is happening today at some point, but now we have to be extra careful."

"You set up an appointment?" the Goth questioned. Danny nodded and looking toward the women before him informed them that was where they were going at this moment so there could be no more questions on the paternity of _his_ child. Grabbing her arm he pulled her into his arms before phasing out of the house and to the skies, all the while turning invisible. "I don't know what made you think you had the righ-"

"The right?" he finished in shock at her words. "You didn't make this baby on your own and while you doubt this is my child in your stomach I will take care of my child because I doubt this your _husband's_ child and once it's proven then you will find out that I have more rights then you can even imagine." Sam couldn't even utter a word because Danny had never spoken to her in such a manner. "And to make sure you understand me, Sam, I will tell you this right now that once it is _proven_ that you are having my child, whether that happens before or after the child's birth, I will ensure that I get to see my child _every day_. I will not be a stand on the sidelines dad."

"Are you saying that you will take my child?" He shot her a look as they floated to the ground before the hospital.

"I don't want it to come to that, but yes, I would do it." The raven haired woman didn't know what to say at that point because Danny had never come off as a scary man and yet she was scared; scared he would take her child from her. "Come on." Setting her down he took off toward the doors, Sam following in shock as the halfa opened the door for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**ShadowDragon357, **lol. I wish that would work.

**sammansonrepilica, **very cute. I love that show though.

** FallenStarof96, **thanks for adding the story to your alerts.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to see the doctor, though he told them that since Sam was so far along that the paternity test would have to wait otherwise the baby could be hurt in the process or worse, killed. The Goth looked to Danny, her eyes full of dismay, but the halfa couldn't figure out which idea she was so dismayed at. Was it the idea of harming their child or staying with him until they could find out.

"I can't do it," she stated softly, her amethyst eyes falling on the doctor now. "My child comes first so I will wait." She stood up, but before she got very far in heading for the door a knock sounded just seconds before a female nurse popped her head into the room.

"Ah, thanks," the doctor said as he turned to Sam. "We can show your child, if you would like." She looked to Danny and nodded. That would be a start. She inquired whether they would be able to see any special qualities of their child and the older man turned to Danny, knowing what she was talking about instantly. "No, unfortunately I don't think we could tell if your child cares Danny's special abilities, but then again he wasn't born with them so I wouldn't know what to look for." Sam understood, but she had been hoping even though she was sure who fathered her unborn child.

She was instructed to take off her shirt and even though Sam wanted to instruct the halfa to leave the room she knew there was nothing there anymore, not that she could see. Turning her back to him she removed her top and proceeded to pull on the gown, her moves jerky. Soon she lay on the table as the doctor lubed up her stomach and readied the machine to show them her child. As they waited he began to talk again.

"Miss, if the child is far enough do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Sam looked thoughtful as he began to move the wand around her bed, the feeling so strange as she contemplated whether to find out her child's gender and then the doctor let out a chuckle. Both ghost fighter and Goth looked to him, a question on their lips. "Seems there is more than one child in there."

Two pairs of eyes fell on the screen to see a pair of babies, not very far along, but still far enough that they were a good size. Danny couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen as he looked at his _babies_. There were two children moving on that screen and that was proof enough that Sam's children could be his.

"Oh, my god," came a voice from his side. He turned to see the look on Sam's face and for the first time she looked relieved, like she had hoped for this outcome. "You're sure that there are two babies?" The Goth knew she was looking at two beings in her stomach and yet at the same time she couldn't believe her blessings because now there was a serious chance that her babies were Danny's and not her husband's. Looking to the doctor she found a smile twist her lips as he confirmed by pointing out the babies on the screen. "Thank god," she breathed as she turned back to the screen.

* * *

They left the office thirty minutes later with ultrasounds. The doctor had had some minor worries; one being that if they were indeed Danny's children the growth and the incubation period. He had advised the couple to watch her activities and keep notes on what happened until the next visit in a month. Sam looked down at her stomach, a smile still on her lavender lips as she wondered of the blessing she had been handed. Two of Danny's children. They had to be his, but even as that blessing entered her mind the fear that if these two babies weren't Danny's then they were the spawn of someone out to kill her.

Either way she was having children that had special abilities and that meant she could be in danger by just having them in her womb. Before she could voice her worries though Danny reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned to the halfa, the sun high in the skies as he smiled at her, the single action reassuring that the man standing beside her would be there for her. But the question was that if the babies weren't his then would he still be there and would that matter in the end?

"Sam, you must know that I still care about you even if you don't like me, right?" She blinked, her own feelings banging against her heart as she tried to think of an answer. What if he was playing with her, telling her what she wanted to hear so that when he betrayed her she was so off guard that she didn't react quickly enough? Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"Daniel, I care about you even though it will never go further than us being parents. Single parents." The halfa's gaze narrowed now, his own concerns filling his mind as he wondered what he was going to do when the children turned out to be his. No, that wasn't quite right because he knew what _he_ would do. The real question was what _Sam_ would do when she found out whose kids those were. Would she walk either way or would she allow him to help her? Did it matter if it came out they weren't his from the start? "If they aren't your kids then you need to step back and let what happens happen."

With that she walked away and toward the road where she hailed a passing taxi. The yellow van stopped and opening the door the Goth conversed with the driver before motioning to Danny to come on. The halfa looked around and shrugging got in next to her, but his ice blue eyes failed to notice the person in the driver's seat and the look they shot him as the car took off. The air was tense between them on the drive home so when the driver began to talk Sam took the initiative to converse.

"So, you two are about to be parents?" the older woman behind the wheel inquired. At first it seemed that Sam wasn't going to answer and then she did, denying that the child she was having had a real father at that moment. "Oh, so you don't know who fathered your child?"

"Yeah." The woman asked another more intrusive question just as they turned the corner that would take them to his house and Danny's hackles rose as he thought of the odd line of questions. "Um, I don't think that's a-" Before the Goth could finish the van squealed to a halt, Sam thrown forward a bit as her belt gave some slack. Danny phased through his belt and grabbing Sam attempted to phase out of the van only to be shocked by a bit of electricity. Sam let out a scream as Danny fell limp by her side.

The pair was now in the trunk space and Sam went into ghost fighter, her hand falling on the thermos that Danny always kept with him before forcing her bulging form to shield his.

"Danny, it's gonna be okay," she hissed as she looked over the seat to find their driver gone. "But I still need you to wake up." The Goth was afraid, her adrenaline pumping at full force as she kept a lookout around her. A groan was heard as Danny stirred, but at the same time a woman appeared to her right, amethyst eyes flickering as she moved her form to protect the halfa again, but the woman just smirked as she changed.

"So, Samantha, you think you can protect your loved one from the death I have planned for him?" A dry chuckle hid the fact that Danny had awoken, his vision blocked by Sam's form, but even though he couldn't say a word or move he could hear them talk. "How can you love him when he isn't strong enough to protect you?"

"I could care less if he could protect me or not!" the Goth hissed, her hands flexing on the cylindrical object, her fingers having already pushed the lid up. "I'll love him no matter what happens-"

"Even if he were to hate you?"

"Yes." The woman cackled.

"How about I offer you a deal?" Sam's eyes narrowed further as Danny tried to force his mouth to move. "Now, you know you can't protect him, even with that contraption, and I want you as well as the child that resides in your womb so why not take a deal that would protect him?" Sam knew what the cost of saving the man she loved was and although she knew the halfa only wanted the children she decided to make the deal on one condition.

"There is one issue," she said. "I have one thing on that deal I want to alter." The woman nodded. "First, no matter what happens he can't be harmed or killed because that would break our agreement and the other is that if the life I carry in my womb proves to be Danny's then he takes parental guardianship."

"I don't know if I can make that agreement," the older woman said, her eyes narrowing. "What's in it for our family?" Outside the sun vanished from the skies as clouds hid the brightness. Behind Sam Danny was still struggling to make his body work as the words from Sam's mouth echoed around him.

"Me and any child after that I give birth to," there was a pause as she took a deep breath. "and I will **never** fight back, ever." The woman's eyes grew wide in shock. The sacrifice that Sam was willing to make was great and so stupid to make with a woman as evil as her monster-in-law.

"You would be willing to take any abuse, even if it were to kill you just to protect the man behind you?" There was a nod, Danny's own eyes grew wide and he forced his mouth to open, but there was still no sound. Tears welled up in his eyes as frustration shook him to the core. He couldn't let her do that! Rain began to pelt the small taxi followed shortly by the sound of hail.

_NOOO! SAMMM! _The halfa watched as she took the old woman's hand and shook. The agreement was made and with that agreement Sam disappeared in a ball of smoke. Danny lay there as the ground shook with thunder. He had been helpless to help her, to voice his disagreement, her sacrifice making him angry at the uselessness of it. He could have protected her and their children and then her words rang out.

...if the life I carry in my womb proves to be Danny's then he takes parental guardianship...

Sam had been smart enough that she had ensure their children would be safe even if she couldn't be there! That was her showing she trusted him to take that responsibility, but even as that made him happy he knew he couldn't, no, wouldn't do it without her.

"I'm coming to get you!" he cried out. When he attempted to escape and found that the car was still powered up enough to stop him he called his friend, Tucker, to come and disarm the vehicle.


	17. Chapter 17

**sammansonrepilica, **yeah, he must have died a little inside watching that, but he won't stand idle.

**Irelandlover**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Joshua looked up from his spot in bed to find his mother standing before him with Sam, her amethyst eyes shuttered to hide her emotions from the two people that would use them for their benefit. He sat up, his interest peaked at the arrival of his wife, the one he was still trying to divorce.

"What is this about?" he inquired standing up now, his eyes taking in the Gothic looking female. "Since when did you start wearing such dark and masculine clothing?" Sam turned her head from him, her obvious dislike for the situation evident. He looked down at her stomach and his jaw dropped. Yanking the bulky shirt up he threw her a look of scorn. "What the fuck?!" He looked like he wanted to slap her, but his mother stopped him with a simple wave of her hand.

"Don't worry, son. You will have your chance to beat the living shit out of her, but not until the birth of her child." She looked displeased with the next part as she described her bargain with the raven haired beauty. Her son's scowl deepened at those words, but once again she assured him that he would have free reign with his wife. "There is one other thing," she said as she turned to the door where a sealed room was positioned across the hall. "We must leave now." Taking Sam by the wrist the older woman pulled out a key. Unlocking the door revealed a rather gloomy looking room, the light dim in the rather small room. Sam and Josh let out a gasp as they came face to face with what Sam knew to be a ghost portal. "We shall live the next year in the Ghost Zone where my father got part of his soul. When the babe had been birthed we will come home."

Taking a step toward the glowing substance Sam almost fell back, her remembrance of what the Ghost Zone was filling her mind with worry. She had seen the Ghost Zone and remembered that it was filled with evil and just a few good ghosts. She was shoved into Josh's arms and as he dragged her into the glowing portal Dorothy moved to lock the door back. Before Sam fell into the portal she watched the older woman chant something as a glow left her hands. That was the last Sam saw as her vision filled with black.

* * *

Starr glared at her husband, the look in her teal eyes telling both males before her that she was looking to kill and they were the targets.

"So, you fucking told him where she was and then he forced her back into a situation that she feared the most?" She spit at her husband's feet and they turned her gaze on Danny, the halfa in his human form at the moment. They were sitting on the couch in Danny's home as Starr ripped them a new own when she found out what had happened to the woman she had assisted. "After all that she went through, all the trouble we took into getting her back to a safe and happy place!" She turned from them. "Alex, or Sam as she is called, was hurt and after all that she went through you put her back in the same place? Men!" she said in exasperation as she turned back to them. "I am not surprised at this, but I am disappointed in you both."

"She wasn't going to let me have anything to do with my child!" the halfa protested. The blond sat back in a chair across from them, her look one of disinterest.

"She would have eventually. She loved you too much to be able to look at those children and not see you in their gaze, but the problem was that she was afraid. She hid out more from her past than she did you, you were just another casualty that she was trying to throw out of the line of fire."

"How do you know she loved me?" the halfa inquired. The blond laughed at that, her response one that sounded so absurd.

"How could you not?" Turning from them she closed her eyes. "It was that first painting, those eyes of yours and the emotions that she had reflected. For that to be her first painting tells you a lot. The only issue is the emotions in those eyes, the lack of love makes me think she envisions that you have no feelings for her. Much like her husband in that regard so that means she has the pair of you confused." Tucker was getting tired of listening to the gabbing and throwing his hands up told his wife that the halfa loved her and had only done what he had felt best at that moment.

"We need to get to searching for her!" the technophile stated. There was a nod of agreement as the trio began their journey back to Sam's home, not thinking they wouldn't find her back where she had been the last time.

* * *

When Sam awoke she found herself in a medieval looking room, the walls large stones like those that had been used to build castles back in the time of dragons and knights. Sitting up she immediately climbed off the bed and toward the only door in the room. Even knowing that it was going to be locked the tried to pull the door open to find that she was right and it was indeed locked.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath as she stepped back to look at the window to the left of the door, the bars that covered it disallowing for escape. "Guess I have to wait." Sitting back on the bed she laid back down, her mind working on ways to escape because she loved Danny enough to let them take her life, but at the same time she was sure that Dorothy wouldn't hold up her end of the bargain with handing over the halfa's babies. She prayed that the half ghost would find her before the birth of their children because now she was sure that the children were his.

* * *

Danny and the group arrived hours later at the Francis residence only to find it empty of life, only the furniture remained. The halfa walked into the house, Tucker and Starr at his shoulder as he turned tangible. His green eyes narrowed as he looked around the place he had expected to find Sam.

**Crash! Blam! Zap!**

Danny began to blast furniture, finding minimal release in destroying each item as he envisioned the heads of Joshua and his mother on each accessory. When that stopped amusing him he punched a hole in the wall closest to him.

"Where could they have gone?" Tucker questioned as Starr pulled out a small instrument. "No one has seen the couple in the last few hours exit after coming back with Sam hours ago." The blond frowned at the device, her teal eyes narrowing as she walked down the hall toward a wing of the huge house. This was the wing for the family, not the servants so the two men followed the former cheerleader toward one strange looking door compared to all the others, this one appeared less fancy.

"There's a reading behind this door, a ecto reading." The men turned to each other and went to open the door to find to their shock that it was closed. "Strange," the blond muttered as she stepped back, Danny moving to phase through it only to fly back with the shock of his attempt. "Oh, she's good. She knew you would come for Sam and had precautions set in place."

"Fuck! We need to get in there!" Tucker approached it and eyed the door with a critical eye. There were no locks on the outside save for the one to lock the door itself, but nothing on the outside to disarm the obvious ghost shield that was keeping Danny out.

"This isn't going to be easy because it can only be disarmed from the inside and that might take a minute to get to, if I can just get the door off." Pulling out his PDA he pushed a button, an array of tools at his finger tips, unfortunately hours later found that they could not remove the door because upon moving it just a bit set off another alarm, this one one that could affect humans as it would lock down the house before blowing it up judging by the warning that had gone off.

"We're fucked since we don't know if they are in there or if there is something else down there." That's when an idea struck Danny and he phased down through the floor. Starr was right. If they were in there there had to be signs that they were prepared to be under there for as long as it took for that old lady to get her ways or there had to be a tunnel, something had to be there because there was no way they just dropped off the face of Earth! Moving under the room carefully he could see nothing. Not a generator, no signs of a safe room or anything!

"Shit!" As he turned to head back up something struck him as familiar. "It can't be!" Going back around the room he realized it was the same feeling he got when he was close to his parent's ghost portal. "Fucking hell!" Heading back to the pair of ghost fighters he relayed his news.

"Damn! It will take forever if they went into the Ghost Zone!"

"There is no _if_ in this. She went there, that is what is in that room and since no one saw them leave the house after bringing her back then this is the only logical way they escaped and that means we're are fucked." He turned toward the door, a plan forming, but it would take more than just the three of them to comb the abyss that was the Ghost Zone because there was no telling how big it was or how safe it could be. "We're gonna need help and I know just the people to assist us."

* * *

"Yeah, we have enough weapons for several hundred people," said Danny's redheaded mother, her purple eyes soft as she thought of the fact that her son had found a woman and now they would be having babies of their own. "What do you want us to do?"

"You, mother, would be safer here with Alexandra to help you with all the ki-"

"NO!" it was resounding and it was stern as the older women shook their heads and the siblings of the halfa seemed against it as well.

"We will not sit idly by as my niece is taken to another dimension to be killed or worse!" Nods from the people in the room let the halfa know that there was no way he was in this without them. "We can fight, we'll just be in the Specter Speeder while you guys fly the other more agile ships."

"I don't know," Danny stated uncertain, but then his dad agreed with the large group that looked ready to mob Danny so they could go. "Fine, but we do this my way to get the best results." He began to lay out the groups and what each of them would be driving along with what directions they would take and who was the safest ghosts to ask for assistance. Hours later found two Specter Speeders, one and two (an improved version of model one) as well as several motorcycle looking speeders with abundant of supplies in regards to weapons and rations of food loaded on them. "Everybody ready?"


	18. Chapter 18

**harrysowl **, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Sam lay in the darkness, a friend of hers so she wasn't truly afraid, but she could hear them talked outside the door. She had never thought that night came in the Ghost Zone and yet here she was laying in the darkness, a moon looking into the room through the one window. For some reason seeing that sight made her calm, like she felt everything was going to be fine. Touching her somewhat bulging stomach she whispered something soothing to the babies that lay in there as she listened to them talking outside.

"So," Joshua growled. "The babies aren't blood so why should they live?!" The sound of a smack hit her ears and she guessed that his mother had just put him in his place.

"Just because they aren't our blood doesn't mean squat!" she hissed back. "The babies will have halfa blood in them and that is something we can control." A huff followed that sentence as the older woman continued. "You _never_ had that power and because of that you are weak! Your grandfather was only half a ghost so I inherited some power, but you, you were born completely human!"

"Do you hate me for that?! For something I had _no_ control over!" Sam could imagine that now the older woman would coddle her son and tell him that she didn't because that was how it always went between the pair, but to her shock and his apparently she said the complete opposite.

"Yes, I do because now you are nothing! You're a weakling and will never amount to anything except a burden your father left me with!" She walked away, but not before leaving him with one last bit of information. "I only kept you because I needed a slacky." With that she was gone leaving the young male in the hallway. He let out a growl, a sound of frustration and anger mixed together. Muttering something Sam listened as the sound of the door unlocking was followed by the door to her room opening. THe man, who had for the last several years, called himself her husband entered the room, a look in his eyes that held the warning of his temper as he walked over to her.

He stopped just shy of actually touching the bed and Sam sat up, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end at the danger the man before her. Before she could even make one move to scoot back he was on top of her and with very little effort he began to strip her of her clothing as his mouth slammed down on her. Sam began to struggle violently, but at his next words she paused, the heat of his breath warming her ear.

"I will kill that child in your stomach and you will watch." It was a promise. She knew him well enough to know that he would follow through with it so she dropped her hands. "Good. Now enjoy your last few seconds of peace because for the next several months, no, years, you will find very little in the way of peace." Before she could comprehend what was happening he disposed of his pants and penetrated her causing a scream of pain to rip from her throat...

* * *

Several days later the groups had yet to locate the Goth and the people hiding her. Some had seen the group, but had been less than forthcoming with anymore information. Scare tactics had been less the useful on the less than powerful ghosts, nor had it worked on the more powerful ones. There had been few ghosts that had even refused to talk to them, but little did they know it wasn't because they hated the halfa, not that most of them didn't, but there was another reason.

"I don't understand!" Danny cried out in frustration. "Why aren't they scared of us?!" Jazz looked over at her bother and to his shock threw him a book, one that resembled a diary or journal. "What's this?" She told him to look in it and so the halfa did. The first few sentences made him look up at his redheaded sister. "Where did you get this?"

"A ghost brought it to me an hour ago, but I had no idea why they would provide us with that kind of information so I wanted to investigate a little before turning it over. I needed to see if it would help us at all before giving it over." The halfa nodded and looking back at the book noticed little sticky notes. "I marked certain passages that were of interest." Turning to the first sticky he found himself reading about fear, the fear one woman had felt upon finding out her husband wasn't human. He had appeared to her one day in late spring and had wooed her with his intelligence and gifts as well as his seeming adoration for her.

Little by little they had progressed in their relationship. She had been a virgin to men in general so when he had given her all of his attention she had fallen for him. After they were married it all changed, but only little by little so she hadn't caught on until too late. It seemed that her husband had been married before and during his last marriage had been caught in an explosion of mast proportions, one that had left him changed forever. He could have been fine after that, but the power had seemed to somehow warp his already power hungry mind.

He loved the power he had and refused to get it corrected by any means so she had told him that she couldn't be with a man who cared more about power than his health. Killing her was his response. He had done it in the most horrible way, taking her heart out first with a blast leaving her still mildly alive to drain out. No one had known it was he who did it, but there were suspicions. Then he married again, a woman whom he chose for no other reason than her wealth and status. With those in place he was powerful in both the ghost and human world.

It seemed to start as little things. Power needed to be continuous and when he got mad he would become terribly violent and one night he raped her, taking her body roughly and damaging her far beyond what was possible to fix. She became hysterical and had attempted to kill herself on more than one occasion, but he refused to allow her that release taking her freedom away by locking her in a room with little that she could harm herself. She hadn't understood why he wouldn't let her kill herself, but in the end when she found she was pregnant she realized why he hadn't let her follow through.

She had been given a journal early in her relationship and allowed to write in it during her imprisonment. That was all she was allowed to do and when she began to starve herself in attempt to lose the baby and so she could die he strapped her to the bed where tubes with food and nutrients were attached to her. She was sedated most of the time, but she was coherent to know what was going on and asked to be allowed to write. He refused her request, but did allow her to have someone come in a take her notes down. She allowed him to do this because she wanted it all documented.

"So, he killed her in the end after she had lost her usefulness..." he faded off. "You don't think they would do this to Sam?" Jazz nodded. "Sam was promised life until her children were born, but how long will that hold up?" He tossed the book back to her and turned toward the Ghost Zone, his green eyes flashing in anger. He had to find her and he had to do it now because if the grandfather was this demented then how bad was the daughter?

"We can use this to find her though," Jazz pointed out as she opened the book to a page with another sticky. "She actually goes on to mention that her husband did the same thing, you know, went to the Ghost Zone to raise his only child." Danny took the book back, a question on how she knew this if she had been dead answered quickly enough. "Danny, she died a horrible death and is here now."

"What?" The redhead nodded.

"She was worried for her child and that became an obsession that holds her here. She continued to write in that journal, but in the back as if writing a new one. Flip it over." He did as instructed to find another cover on the back and indeed it seemed that she had started over with her new life. "She tried to reach out to her child while in the Ghost Zone, but Dorothy was rebellious and saw her mother as an obstacle. She told her father of the mother's interference after attempting to make her mother leave and that was when they went back to the human world. By this time the child was five years old and completely brainwashed into believing her father was _always_ right."

"Sick man, but how does this help us find Sam?" Jazz took the book and flipped it to the middle where there was a sticky note. "What the fuck?" the halfa questioned as he was handed the book back to find a map of the Ghost Zone, much like the one that he had been working on for several years still. This one was smaller and detailed very little in the way of how far everything was from the other, but it was detailed enough that he could see the red spots indicating where the former halfa had lived. "There are five places marked on here, all of them in different spots in the Ghost Zone and all relatively far out there. He was ensuring that no one would find them."

"Well, we can split into five groups, but it would still take awhile to get to each of those destinations." He nodded in agreement. As they plotted their plan of action with the new information Sam dealt with Joshua.

* * *

The Goth lay on the bed, naked with no sheets to cover her body as Josh lay next to her, completely at her mercy if she wanted to do something, but his promise to kill the babies in her stomach held her in place as she listened to his breathing. How could he do that? How could he threaten her and rape her while still managing to sleep? She really wanted to smack him for that, well, no technically she wanted to kill him and his fucked up mother. Turning away from him she attempted to get up.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, the Goth stopping short.

"Getting up to walk," she spat back before remembering that she was trying not to piss him off. "I am pregnant after all and need to walk around." He shrugged and allowed her to get up and walk. "I don't understand you," she whispered moments later catching the attention of the nude man on her bed. She didn't look at him as she said this, but she could feel his gaze on her.

"What don't you understand?" he questioned. "The rape? The fact that in the end you're dead or the fact that I could care less about y-"

"Why do you allow this to continue?" That seemed to shock him into silence, a silence that she hoped was a good one. "How could you do what you do knowing that you get nothing but hate in return?" She still failed to turn to him. "Don't you want a _real_ life like everyone else?" The silence continued to stretch on as the man behind her closed his eyes to think.


	19. Chapter 19

**sammansonrepilica, **maybe, but think about the last question she asked her husband... Is he really bad or is he just being manipulated?

* * *

After asking him that question the Goth refused to go back to the bed, her stiff form sitting in the corner as he slept. He had not given her an answer and she truly didn't think he would. She wondered where Danny was and at the same time she was wondering if he would care that she was gone. He had told her point blank that he was just as done as she was with him, right? She wasn't even sure anymore with all that had happened whether he still cared about her because she had done everything to protect him and if she admitted it to herself she was protecting herself too. She had been hurt all her life by people closest to her and most of them had been men.

First her close friend had left her and then her parents had thrown her to the mercy of people with little care if they killed her or not. It was all that she had known most of her life and although she very rarely thought her life sucked she really thought so now. What had she done to deserve this, but then again what had she done to deserve Danny? He had been a godsend, something she had never seen herself ever having and when she had been given that gift she had enjoyed it and thrown it away like some spoiled child!

_I was just so afraid that when Paulina said they were newly broken up._ She felt a tear fall down her cheeks, her fingers touching the moisture. _Tears? So strange. _She hadn't even felt her eyes burn with the moisture. Leaning back she allowed her head to thump the wall behind her, the stone making her skull sting in pain. "I was so stupid to believe someone hadn't even met before, someone who could have just been pulling my leg," she muttered to the room as she touched her stomach.

* * *

Danny was heading right toward where the Goth was being kept, though it was purely by accident that he was doing this. Looking around he noticed that there was very little out this way and at this idea he almost stopped because the other places had been in more populated places of the Ghost Zone. Strange that this one place was so isolated...

"Fuck! This has to be the first place they lived as he was brainwashing her!" Taking out his phone he called the others, his orders to come to where he was issued quickly before slamming his phone shut and heading toward the place the map had indicated. It didn't take him long to find the place, the castle rising in the distance one that was small, but it had one addition that was very obviously a dungeon for the small child that Dorothy had once been... a single tower. Speeding up he glanced behind him to see that he was still alone, the rest of his crew still trying to catch up with him. _Gonna have to hurry._ As he forced his way forward he realized that he had no plan, not that it had stopped him in the long run, but Sam and his childrens' lives were on the line. There was no telling what they were going to do with her, not after what she had promised the old witch in the car. "I'm coming, Sam."

* * *

Several days later and Sam was still in her corner. She had refused to move, though her legs were cramped and her eyes were bloodshot. The Goth had eaten, though she had been unsure whether the witch would poison or drug her food because with each day that passed the Goth found that she was losing touch with reality. It felt like only a night had passed when several days had passed as she fought to stay awake and protect her children, hers and Danny's babies.

That was the only reason she was even alive at that moment, she was there to protect Danny's unborn children so that she could give them to him. That was what they all deserved. Those babies needed their daddy and he loved his children. Touching her belly she looked up as Joshua entered the room, a tray of food in his arms. He looked at her, his eyes taking in huddled form and the Goth could have sworn she saw a betrayal in his eyes, but not for her... Was he feeling bad about what he was doing with her? Before she could question it the look was gone, his gaze shuttered.

"Eat," he muttered as he laid the tray before her. It was far enough though that she would have to move from her corner and looking at him she waited, but the male before her shook his head. "You need to come out from there." She shook her head now, a standoff between the two only lasting seconds as her stomach cramped up. Mumbling a curse she tried to move toward the tray only to find that she could not. "So, you _can't _move," he observed. He made a move toward her and she let out a small sound as she moved her hands out to ward him off. "Don't be difficult," he muttered as he pulled her into his arms just as the sound of a blast echoed in the air and the castle shook a bit.

"What the fuck?" he growled as he moved the stiff woman in his arms toward the bed, but she refused to be laid on the bed, her voice filling his head as she protested. He suddenly realized why she didn't want to be in the bed. "I can't change what happened, but you need to lay on the bed so your body can relax and I can help you."

"You hate me," she hissed as she clung to him, her form just inches from the mattress. "Why the fuck would you help me? And how?" He told her he would show her if she just let go. At first she was hesitant and then he continued to talk.

"I thought about what you asked me," he said making her look into his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know why I let it continue." She released him allowing him to lay her on the bed where he began to rub her arms first, his firm fingers working her stiff muscles.

"I can't allow you to do that," she muttered as she withdrew her hands. "I only will allow one man to touch me as intimately as you are now and he could care less about me." She touched her stomach. "The babies are his and he wants them more than he wants me." Josh looked at her in shock just as the tower rocked again and the sound of Dorothy screaming reached their ears. The male before her turned just as the wall was blown in, the rocks flying past the pair, the dust clouding the room so that there was little visibility. He moved to stand before her as the dust cleared to reveal Danny, well, a rather pissed off Danny.

"Get the _fuck_ away from her!" he hissed as he took a step toward the male blocking him from Sam. "And you better not have even touched her." The male before him had the grace to look guilty and that was what was the first thing to set the halfa off. "I said _get the fuck away from her_!" This time Josh did step to the side and when Danny saw the Goth in a fetal position he went off, his feet leaving the ground as he rushed at Sam's husband, the Goth crying out for him to stop just as a very pissed off old woman entered the room from the hole in the wall. Chaos was the only way to explain what happened as Dorothy blasted both males before rushing past them to find the Goth glaring at her.

"You fucked up!" she screamed from her spot. "I told you to keep him safe and you fucking just blasted him!" The halfa and Josh were holes in the wall now, their forms reappearing as one. Danny looked at him and Josh looked back. "Danny! Dorothy is out to kill the BOTH of you!" That seemed to hit the halfa as he turned to his loved one, the woman in question trying to force her legs straight with little progress. "You both need to kill her, NOW!" The men nodded at each other, though Josh wasn't sure how he could help if he was only human.

"Get her out!" Danny hissed as he rushed toward the older woman, her form changing as she became pale grey, her outfit changing to a long black dress as her hair became black, flying around her like some strange cape. "Now!" As he yelled at the other male he rushed the half ghost woman before him, her defences coming up quickly only to be thrown back as he hit her shield. She was thrown into the wall behind the raven haired female on the bed and in that split second Josh did what Danny had commanded of him.

He pulled her into his arms and rushed out of the room as Sam screamed, "DANNY! NO!" She fought the man holding her and the most interesting thing happened. Even though she was still unable to move her legs her hands were still mobile so as she reached out for her lover a blast left her fingers, the green orb moving so quickly that Dorothy was caught off guard as it slammed into her green shield before crumbling the green protection. Time seemed to stop at that moment as Josh looked toward where his mother was, the older woman screaming in rage while Danny fell back from the blast. Sam was looking at the ball as it crashed through the older woman's protection, her eyes wide in confusion and shock.

Time came back into motion as Dorothy was thrown through the wall and Josh turned back to look at the woman in his arms. Danny was quick to act even though he was just as curious as to how the female looking at her hand now had managed to let off that powerful of a blast, well, a blast at all. Rushing out the hole he went after the old woman who was now resting on the roof of the house, her breathing rugged as if she had run a marathon though she had barely even begun to fight. He had started the fight with her outside the castle after realizing that he had been flying in a loop for several days, the castle never getting closer as he continued to fly. He was sure that was also what had happened to his group and although he should have called them he was sure that Tucker would realize what was going on a correct it.

"You're fucked up woman!" he yelled out to Dorothy as she powered up again. He had been sure that she was strong, but with a quickly as she was wiping out he wasn't so sure now. "Trying to harm your own child and then wanting to kill my woman!" Dorothy growled as she powered up again, but this time she didn't attack him, her body hunching over now. Throwing her hands over her head she began to chant, her voice soft at first before gaining volume. Around him the Ghost Zone trembled, the place moving like someone had shook up a snow globe. The castle below him shook with the force, several parts of the tower falling off as the woman screamed now, her body growing white while at the same time a ball of energy formed around her, but unlike her shield this one was white as it began to cover her.

"And soon you shall be!" the old woman screamed. "My father will take my body and kill you with his power!" Danny didn't know whether to take her seriously or not, but as her form was encased in what looked like a glowing egg he wasn't so sure. It only took minutes for the egg to begin to crack, the outer shell falling away from the main body. The bright power inside of the egg nearly blinded the halfa, but what happened next had the white haired ghost man's jaw dropping. When he could see what stood before him was no longer an old woman, but a man, his body encased in a white suit with a cape flapping behind him, the red inside the cape the color of fresh blood.

His eyes were closed, his skin a zombie green that stood out strong against his black hair, the strands coming together over his head like a pair of horns. Suddenly his eyes popped open, the red orbs looking at the halfa before him with such venom Danny floated a few inches back. He didn't know what to make of this, hell, he had never seen such a display before.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Even though you will be but a bug splattered under my boots I shall tell you my name, brat!" the man stated, his tone dead even. "My name is Vlad Plasmius!"


	20. Chapter 20

**sammansonrepilica, **yeah, but what good is Josh if he can't use any powers?

**Fantasma29, **that was the plan.

* * *

**_Its just one of those days _**

The ground below shook as Vlad held up his hands, energy building quickly in his palms as he continued to glare at the halfa before him, but instead of throwing the small orb at Danny he threw it into the ground below them. The already unsteady earth began to shake even more violently as it opened, a green spew flying from it and coating the ground. Danny was now floating over the Ghost Zone's large piece of land, his green eyes taking in the effect of the green coating as the goo began to bubble. His own eyes narrowed as he realized that Sam and Josh were still on the ground. Looking around he found them easily enough as Josh stood as far from the bubbling substance as he could with Sam still in his arms, but what Danny found so riveting is that Sam didn't look scared, no she was looking at him, her gaze unwavering.

Danny flew toward the pair, the other half ghost male watching them with dead red eyes, his orbs observing as he waited. He floated over his own creation, the ooze bubbling higher by the second and spreading slowly. It was a good thing as Danny rushed toward the pair before taking each person in arm.

**_When you don't wanna wake up_**

"We need to get you two out of here!" Josh nodded while Sam shook her head. "Don't fight with me," he stated, his tone frustrated as he flew away from Vlad. The other male just floated there, his red eyes noticing that the woman in his arms seemed most important with the way she was being held. Narrowing his gaze he let out a blast from his eyes, the red beam striking Danny in between the blades and forcing him to release his companions. As the pair fell Danny was left with a decision. Sam or Josh.

The Goth didn't scream, her eyes were closed as she fell to what could have been her death while Josh was the opposite, his cries echoing around them as he clawed the air. Danny knew what _his _choice was going to be and diving low he headed for the Gothic woman just as the Specter Speeder burst out of nowhere heading for the panicked male. As soon as both were safe Danny flew over the Speeder, Sam refusing to be released as she clung to her lover.

**_Everything is fucked_**

"You need to be safe, Sam... Our children depend on you." The Goth looked up at him, her amethyst gaze obviously torn between her children and their father, the man that she loved with all her heart. Nodding she allowed him to set her down in the ship, his lips touching hers briefly before taking back to the skies to fight Vlad. The other ghost male was still waiting, though he looked less than happy about the delay.

"I hope you kissed her goodbye because as soon as you are dead so is she!" the older ghost yelled as he powered up again, his green aura blazing around him as he began to blast shots out in every direction, little care taken to avoid innocent beings as he let them fly. Danny growled low as one shot over his head, but paid no heed to the blasts as he too began to collect the needed ecto energy to fight back.

**_Everybody sux_**

Danny threw out his gloved hands, a blue streak of power emitting from them, the blasts aimed at Vlad. They missed as the older ghost dodged them with ease, his cape blowing wildly behind him as he went higher, his own gloved hands moving with speed as he dished out several discs, the magenta toned ecto energy managing to hit Danny in the chest. As the halfa fell back, his cry of alarm escaping his lips Sam and the gang watched from a safe distance. Sam's face and hands were pressed against the interior of the Speeder as she looked out the green windows.

"Danny," she whispered, her breath fogging up the glass as she forced her gaze to stay on her love. She watched with worry as he was thrown from the skies, his form heading for the bubbling green goo that Vlad had left out on the ground below. "No, get up!" she whispered fiercely and he did just that as he flew back up, his green eyes narrowed at the other male.

**_You don't really know why_**

Flying back into the other ghost's territory Danny began to punch, his muscular fists managing to strike Vlad a few times before the older ghost threw up a shield, the magenta colored orb deflecting Danny for all of few seconds before Danny changed tactics. In the years that Danny had had his powers he had learned a few tricks and within moments he showed his trick to his opponent as he multiplied into four Dannys. Vlad just smirked as his watched from the safety of his protection, but what happened next left him more than a little burned up as the four Dannys powered up before releasing a large ice blast, the blue hued blast coating the shield of the other male quickly making the magenta orb crack like an egg.

**_But you wanna justify_**

"Fucking brat!" the black haired ghost male screamed, his eyes flashing bright before he held out his palms, the gloved palms flat against the cracking shield. Generating heat at his fingertips Vlad managed to crack the ice, melting some of it off as he put more power out. Danny began to throw more behind his, the ice becoming thicker than the heat could melt it, but it wasn't long before Vlad grew hot himself, the older ghost beginning to burn up himself. Smoke began to build in the orb containing the other man before Danny was thrown back as it exploded.

While Danny was recovering from the sudden shock after using so much power Vlad took that chance to attack, his knee connecting with the younger ghost's gut. As the halfa flew back into one of the walls of the castle Vlad attacked again, his magenta discs at work as he alternated throwing each hand forward. As the discs connected with something in the building the wall itself began to crumble throwing up a wall of dust and smoke.

**_Rippin' someone's head off_**

Vlad didn't stop his barrage of ecto energy, even as the castle fell to the ground leaving no way for the other halfa to have survived he didn't stop, his red gaze narrowed on the spot that Danny had been laid in. Within minutes though it was becoming too hard to see what he was shooting at so he stopped, his breathing haggard as he stared at the spot.

The group in the Speeder let out a cry of outrage, but before anyone could question what was going on the Goth standing there threw the door open and held her hands out, her eyes narrowed on the man floating over the debris of the castle she had been held captive in moments before.

"Please," she whispered, hoping whatever had given her the power before would give it to her again and with that plead on her lip her hands began to glow a bright, almost white, green light. As she glared at Vlad she forced the blast to leave her hands, the white hot feeling left behind leaving her breathless as it flew toward the man who had yet to turn to them.

**_No human contact_**  
**_And if you interact_**

As the blast grew closer to him he turned, too late as it struck him in the chest knocking the air out of his lungs as well as knocking him back. It wasn't enough to keep him off balance for long though as he threw the blast off and turned his red gaze toward the woman in the contraption.

"Bitch," he hissed. "You should have been killed long ago when you couldn't produce an heir." The Goth shuddered though she didn't show how afraid she really was as she threw her hands out again. She hoped that whatever was giving her the power still had more, though she was really scared. "I shall take those brats from your body and let you watch them die by my hand before I take your own soul!" The Goth took a step back as he rushed at her, his hand thrown out as a blast began to glow in his gloved fingers. As the blast left his fingers Sam fell back, her foot having caught on something, but she was spared as Joshua threw himself before her, his larger form absorbing the blast head on.

_**Your life is on contract**_

"No!" the Goth cried as she reached out for the other man. She didn't want anyone sacrificing themselves and that had been why she had forfeited her life so easily to begin with. "No! No! No!" she screamed out like a child having a fit, her hands flailing in frustration as she was held back by Starr and Tucker. The trio watched in shock and dismay as Josh fell the floor, his body burnt to a crisp as his form smoked at their feet.

"Damn!" the techno geek whispered as he pulled Sam back toward him with Starr's assistance. The trio looked up at the angry Vlad, his eyes flashing in rage as he powered up for another blast, this one aimed at all three, but before he could even get a good ball going he was yanked from the sky by his feet and spun around just as quickly. As the older ghost was spun around by a super pissed off Danny the trio rushed to the edge of the open door, Josh pulled back by the group while Danny began to glow a blue hue, his ice powers coming into play as he began to freeze the other male.

"Stay. Away. From. My. FRIENDS!" Releasing him on the last word the group watched as the now made icicle was thrown into the distance giving Danny time to go to his friends' aid. "I told you to stay away!" he hissed, his frustration and fear intermingling as he stood inches from Sam, his green eyes glowing with emotion.

**_Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker_**

"I had to!" she yelled back as she glared at him. "Did you think I was just going to stay on the sidelines?!"

"Are you crazy?! You could have been killed!" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"You don't care about me, Danny! You care about the babies and only the babies so stop fucking faking!" She took a step back from him, the hurt evident in her eyes as she turned away. "I don't like fake people and that is _one_ thing you should know about me by now." The halfa looked at her in shock. He didn't understand how she could believe that he didn't care about her!

"Sam, I care about you just as much as I care abo-" She turned on him, her eyes flashing.

"If you had really cared then you wouldn't have freaking let me walk away!" There it was, the real reason she was so upset. She had walked and while walking had assumed that he would step up and stop her. Her whole life had been about using. She had been used from day one and in her heart of hearts had hoped that someone would care enough to step it because in the end it shouldn't just be because you wanted it, it should be about both of you wanting it. "I hoped that you were different, that you were someone who truly wanted me, but you let me walk away and then Paulina told me that shit about you two still being together-"

"That was a load of bull," he inserted.

_**It's just one of those days!**_

"Well, duh," she said rolling her eyes. "I figured that one out, but what irked me so was that she was still hanging around as if you couldn't stand up and force her out. I didn't think that you wanted me if you couldn't get rid of an ex, or a deluded ex so to speak." The halfa chuckled, his eyes relaxing as he realized that the woman before him had seen past the deluded woman's crazed idea and yet she couldn't see that he loved her more than life itself.

As the halfa opened his mouth to say something he was stopped, a gloved and bloodied hand grabbing his head, the white mane flattening under the palm as he was dragged off the Speeder and back toward one of the floating lands that filled the Ghost Zone. Sam let out a scream as she reached for him, her fingers brushing his as he fell to the earth, his face hitting the ground with a resounding smash. Dirt fell around him as Vlad smashed him further into the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

**sammansonrepilica, **she is so confused and you are right Danny is going to need to prove that, but now he has a better idea of what she's been dealing with so he should know how to handle this... and he to survive Vlad.

**Danielle Fenton, **I'm glad that you are enjoying it.

**pattie103 Flurry of Freezing Flames, & Danielle Fenton**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Screams of fear echoed in the Ghost Zone as Sam reached out for her lover, the man that she wanted more than life itself, but she could do nothing as the older ghost threw the halfa int o the air. As soon as he was up high enough the former halfa began to blast, his disc-like ecto energy glowing a strange blood red color. As the blasts hit him it seemed to light up the purple air that was the Ghost Zone making one crazy fireworks display as smoke began to form in the area that Danny was.

"Danny, NO!" the Goth screamed as she jumped out, her feet landing on the crumbling ground below her, but she didn't care as she rushed toward Vlad. As she grew closer she willed some energy, even a little ecto energy would do, into her palms. She could feel the burning from the power and knew this was probably the last of it as she threw her hands forward. She was pretty clumsy with her pregnant body, but she was still able to move pretty quickly as she watched her green energy shoot the other ghost in the back.

**_My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now I'm dangerous  
We've all felt like shit_**

The older ghost let out a growl at her blast, even though it was able to stop his shooting as well as knock him forward on his face. She didn't run though, she couldn't because as she knew it would do no good as Vlad shot a glare at her. Before she even realized what was happening a blast of energy was thrown at her, the bright magenta colored energy making her fear for her life. As she fell to the ground, seconds before the blast would have struck she felt the ground shake as what could only be someone striking the ground with enough force or was it that Vlad was breaking the ground? She wasn't sure, but when she felt the heat coast over her prone figure she knew she was okay.

**_And been treated like shit_**  
**_All those motherfuckers that want to step up_**

"You stupid bitch!" Vlad hissed, his eyes flashing darker as he moved toward her, his cape flying around behind him. "You _will_ die today!" As he grabbed her neck from behind she closed her eyes in a quick prayer, one that would be her last once he killed her.

**_And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!_**

"Yeah, over my dead body!" came a shout seconds before a white boot found its way onto the older ghost's back. Vlad let out a cry of surprise as Sam was ripped from his fingers, his body hunched over from the hit. "You better learn to keep your hands off of her because anyone that plans to do her harm _will_ die by my hands!" Opening his mouth the halfa let out a wail, a green circle escaping his mouth followed by another. As Danny stood before Sam, blocking her from the male before them she was able to watch the display, her ametyst gaze wide in wonder as the halfa blew the other ghost away. Vlad attempted to escape, but the strength of the younger male's attack was too strong and took the other ghost off the ground and into the ground that was still covered in bubbling ooze.

**_Give me somethin' to break_**  
**_Give me somethin' to break_**  
**_Just give me somethin' to break_**

As Vlad hit the smoking ground his body began to smoke and flare up, his blood curdling screams echoing around the Ghost Zone. Some ghosts came out to see what was going on and as soon as they saw it they were gone, the fear of having the same thing done to them too great to stay and watch. Danny was different, his electric green eyes watching in horror and satisfaction as the one who wished to harm his loved ones melted out of existence, the other male's clothing burning first leaving the now skeleton looking male naked. The halfa made sure that Sam wasn't looking though as he pulled her head into his chest, the Goth protesting, but giving in when he informed her that it wasn't something he wanted her to remember.

"Curse you!" Vlad managed to gasp as his skin melted off like an ice cream cone melting in the noontime sun. As soon as the halfa was sure that his mortal enemy was gone he looked down at the Goth now looking at him. She smiled, a soft sad smile, but one that also encouraged him. Leaning down he pressed his cold lips to her warmer ones.

**_How bout your fuckin' face_**

"Danny?" she whispered against his lips. "I'm sorry fo-" He took her mouth again, this time with more passion, his way of telling her that he forgave her and that he hoped she could forgive him, but that must have been what she was thinking because she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much passion.

* * *

In the months to come the couple married and found that life could be great, though with Sam's constant mood changes and strange cravings Danny was left exhausted at the end of the night, but when all was said and done the halfa couldn't deny that no matter what he would never _ever_ leave her. His love was strong and so was hers and with each day it only grew...

Danny was out battling a ghost, Sam home with his parents since she was in her last month with less than a week or two to go. If you were to hear her tell it she didn't care if she were six or nine, she was ready to help him fight, though Maddie agreed she wasn't willing to let the other woman out into battle, her bulging stomach much to large to allow her to fight properly. As the older woman had already given birth to her child she had plenty to do and had no wish to go into battle while her husband was eager to battle he was also enamored with his newest child, the small female the perfect image of her mother in color and appearance.

"So, where is Sam?" Jack questioned his wife, the older male afraid that the woman had wandered off again. She seemed to disappear and when Danny came home she was with him, the halfa frowning at his parents as well as at his young bride. She seemed to ignore his warnings, his pleadings and did as she wanted and that was to help him in anyway that she could.

"You know what, I think she said something about resting in her room." The large male nodded and informed his wife that he would check because neither of them wanted to be on the bad end of the stick with Danny because when it came to his wife he was rather mean. She pushed every button imaginable and with all the love he felt he couldn't be mean, but he could rip into those around him about her safety and that of his children. When he stuck his head into the Goth's temporary room he was shocked to find her laying in bed, her hand over her eyes even though the blinds and curtains were drawn.

"Sam?" he called out questionably. At first all he got was a groan, but after that she responded.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton." He stepped further into the room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and yet he couldn't see too well, not her face. "I was just resting." That's when he realized something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it until she let out a little groan.

"Are you in labor?" he questioned. At first it didn't seem she was going respond until her head moved like a nod. "God damn it!" He leaned over her, the small woman removing her hand to let him see the frustration in her amethyst orbs.

"It doesn't hurt-t," she whispered as another contraction rippled through her. "It just is rather annoying." She managed to smile at him. "I just wanted to lay down, kind of hoping it was just false labor."

"How long?"

"Since-e two this morning." He grimaced. How could his son miss it? "Don't blame him. I am really good at hiding pain that's all." He leaned down and pulled her into his arms while at the same time calling for his wift. It was a flurry of activity that followed as Sam was taken to the hospital and Maddie called her son who had just finsihed his battle with Skulker. When he received the call he was quick to move, his worry and excitement mixing into one as he rushed to be with his wife.

Bursting into the hospital he rushed past the small crowd, his breath haggard as he asked about Sam's room. The nurse was quick to inform him of her prep for delivery, that his children were expected in the next few minutes. Danny was shocked as he was sure, like his mother, Sam would be in labor for hours. Moving past several rooms he found the delivery room, Dam laying back as he came in the door. His parents were at her side, his father looking less than thrilled to be in the horrible hospital and his mother relaxed as if this were her element.

Sam was the first to see him, and the judging by the look of happiness that lit up her face she was glad he had made it. Moving to her side he forgot all the questions as the really trial began...

* * *

Several minutes later found the new parents with their children, the twins looking up at their parents with such wide expressions of awe and confusion at the world around them. Upon seeing their eyes Sam knew the names she had talked to Danny about would work.

"Hello, my children," she cooed holding her son close as Danny cuddled their daughter. "Hello Alex, my little protector." The halfa at her side smiled as he looked to his daughter in his arms.

"And Gemma, the most precious gem of all." The couple smiled while outside the window looking into the room a large group of people smiled in adoration of the family. How perfect it looked. Forgiveness given without trying. That was love.


End file.
